Love Hina Memories
by Bugsy
Summary: Naru confesses to Keitaro, then promptly knocks him out. What will the consequences be?
1. Confession

Love Hina – Memories  
  
Based on an idea by Victor Knight  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One  
  
Wednesday Evening  
  
Keitaro and Naru are climbing the steps to Hinata-sou. They went to a movie, followed by a walk in the park.  
  
Her arm in his, Naru has a serene smile upon her face.  
  
"(This has been a wonderful evening. Keitaro can be really charming when he tries.)"  
  
"Thanks for going out with me, Narusegawa."  
  
"Thank you, Keitaro. I had a wonderful time!"  
  
Keitaro scratches his head.  
  
"I'm glad. I was afraid that I spoiled it when I asked you to dance with me in the park."  
  
"Well, I was a little surprised, since there wasn't any music. But when you held out your hands and started humming, I just, uh, that is . . . . ."  
  
A tear of joy in her eyes, she rests her head on his shoulder and whispers.  
  
"That was so sweet. No one has ever done that for me."  
  
"Ha ha! I'm afraid that I was a little off-key!"  
  
"No, not at all. You have a wonderful voice. That was the first time that I ever heard you sing. What was that song?"  
  
"I don't know really. I just remember my father singing it to my mom all the time when I was younger."  
  
"It seems that you have wonderful parents. I'd like to meet them, someday."  
  
Keitaro blushes.  
  
"Well, uh, I, I've never brought a girl home b-before. What am I saying? I've never even had a girlfriend!"  
  
Just before the end of the steps, Naru stops walking. Keitaro, on the top step, turns around.  
  
"What is it, Narusegawa?"  
  
She shyly crosses her arms in front of her and wraps her fingers together.  
  
"You could t-tell them that I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"M-m-my g-g-girlfriend?"  
  
Naru lowers her head slightly and looks up at him.  
  
"I, I l-love you, Keitaro. I don't know exactly when it happened, but I really like being with you. You make me feel, oh words aren't enough! I know that I enjoy this feeling I have inside and I want it more and more everyday!"  
  
Keitaro gently places his hands on her arms just below her shoulders.  
  
"Narusegawa, you mean more to me than anything I have ever dreamed or desired."  
  
She drops her gaze.  
  
"Even your promise of fifteen years ago?"  
  
He gently squeezes her arms. Naru shudders slightly.  
  
"Even though there is no proof, I want to believe that you are the girl of that promise."  
  
Naru leans against him.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro! In my heart I want to be that girl."  
  
He slides a hand up to her cheek.  
  
"Then let's make a new promise, together."  
  
She gives him a quick kiss. Then, smiling playfully, she pushes him back and runs around him.  
  
"If you can catch me!"  
  
Keitaro grins and raises his fist.  
  
"All right!"  
  
Laughing, Naru runs to the right, heading for the corner of Hinata-sou's main building. Keitaro dashes after her.  
  
Just as Naru rounds the corner, Keitaro reaches out.  
  
"Ha ha! I've got you Narusegawa!"  
  
He slips, and as he falls, his hand grasps some fabric.  
  
The fabric of Naru's skirt.  
  
Keitaro hits the ground, skidding to a stop.  
  
Naru falls to her hands and knees.  
  
Keitaro looks up and sees pink panties covering her heart-shaped derrière, framed by her sweater.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!"  
  
Blood gushes from both his nostrils.  
  
"NARUSEGAWA! I'M SORRY!"  
  
Naru pulls up her skirt and kicks him, lofting him in a perfect volleyball set-up. Spinning full-circle, she delivers a "Naru-Punch".  
  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Keitaro arcs upwards, arms and legs flailing. As he passes the corner of the building, his head crashes into the wooden trim, shaking the whole building and causing him to continue on, spinning wildly.  
  
Inside, Kitsune looks over her sake glass at Motoko.  
  
"Naru and Keitaro are home."  
  
Motoko nods her head in agreement.  
  
Outside, Naru straightens her skirt and walks to the back of the inn.  
  
"Hmph! That stupid jerk!"  
  
As she passes out of sight, Keitaro plummets back to earth, landing in a heap near Hinata-sou's entrance.  
  
Groaning, he reaches up and grabs the railing.  
  
He takes two steps and falls face-first just before the doors.  
  
Wednesday Night  
  
Shinobu carries the rest of the trays to the table.  
  
"Dinner is ready!"  
  
Kitsune bangs her chopsticks on the table.  
  
"Food! Food! I'm so hungry I could even eat Naru's cooking!"  
  
"Kitsune! My cooking isn't that bad!"  
  
Su jumps up on her chair.  
  
"I like it!"  
  
Motoko sits down, leaning her sword against a table leg.  
  
"Su, you could eat a komodo lizard boiled in pine oil."  
  
"Only if I had some ketchup to smother it with!"  
  
Shinobu turns a little green.  
  
"Eeeeewww! I don't think I want to make that!"  
  
Naru laughs at her.  
  
"Don't worry; there aren't any komodo lizards anywhere near here."  
  
"(Though, knowing what Su's room is like, there just may be some in there.)"  
  
Naru sits down and reaches for some rice. Motoko interrupts her.  
  
"Should not we wait for Urashima?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I'll go get him."  
  
Shinobu heads for the door.  
  
"You're already seated, I'll go!"  
  
"Thank you, Shinobu-chan."  
  
A little later, Shinobu returns.  
  
"Sempai isn't in his room, and he's not taking a bath either."  
  
Kitsune pushes her chair back.  
  
"I'll see if he's cleaning the hot springs. Keitaro-san had better not be goofing around, I'm starving already!"  
  
A minute later, Kitsune comes back in the dining room.  
  
"He's not out there. All of the work tools are still in the shed. Naru, didn't he come back with you?"  
  
"Yes, we both came home together."  
  
Motoko looks at her.  
  
"Where did you last see him?"  
  
Naru clenches her fists.  
  
"We were out front. That pervert chased me around the corner and tried to strip me."  
  
Kitsune grins and leans over the table.  
  
"And? And? Don't leave out the details!"  
  
"I slapped him and walked around to the back door."  
  
"Slapped? I think you probably did more than slap him, if I know you."  
  
Naru laughs.  
  
"Well, it was a pretty good shot, if I do say so myself. The last I saw, he was headed for the front entrance. He's probably still sitting there, too afraid to come in."  
  
Naru stands up and sighs.  
  
"I guess it really was just an accident. I'll go apologize and bring him in so that we can start to eat."  
  
Naru smiles as she walks through the common room to the front door.  
  
"(I'll make it up to him. He can have my dessert, and maybe another kiss later.)"  
  
She slides open the door and steps outside.  
  
"Keitaro, are you still out here? Come on in, dinner is ready."  
  
She looks around. As she moves to the stairs, she trips over something, landing hard on it.  
  
"What? Who put some stuff in front of the doors?"  
  
She rubs her head and looks down.  
  
"Keitaro? Why are you sleeping on the porch?  
  
She shakes him.  
  
"Wake up, Keitaro. Let's go inside. It's time for dinner."  
  
"Keitaro? It's all right, I apologize. I know that you were just being clumsy again."  
  
She rolls him over, seeing his shattered glasses.  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
She pats him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Wake up. Please wake up!"  
  
Naru gently lifts Keitaro's head. She feels a large bump behind his left ear. She pulls her hand away, seeing his blood covering her fingers.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my dear god!"  
  
Naru cries out for the other girls, but can only make a strangle gasp. She takes a deep breath.  
  
"KITSUNE! MOTOKO! SHINOBU! SU!"  
  
The girls come scrambling through the rooms and rush onto the porch. Kitsune spots the blood on Naru's hand and drops down next to her.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
Kitsune looks at her.  
  
Turning to Kitsune, eyes wide, Naru tries to speak, but only gasps escape her throat. She shakes her head from side to side, as tears start pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Motoko moves around to Keitaro's other side.  
  
"Help me bring him inside."  
  
Kitsune and Motoko carefully place their arms under his back and legs. Naru cradles his head as they lift him.  
  
They lay Keitaro on the couch, placing his hands on his stomach.  
  
Shinobu crouches in the corner.  
  
"Is he, is S-s-sempai, d-d-dead?"  
  
Motoko runs over and grabs her shoulders.  
  
"No! Shinobu, look at him yourself. He lives, he is still breathing!"  
  
She brings Shinobu next to him. Shinobu places a hand on his chest and feels it rise and fall. She falls to the floor.  
  
Su catches her head before it hits.  
  
"Medic! Another one down!"  
  
Kitsune jumps for the phone.  
  
"I'm calling Dr. Hikari!"  
  
She dials the number.  
  
"C'mon answer, answer the darned phone!"  
  
Naru runs to the kitchen. As she brings back a damp towel, she hears Kitsune talking to the doctor.  
  
Naru places the towel gently behind his left ear.  
  
"Keitaro! Oh god I am so sorry! Please wake up!"  
  
Su lifts his left arm. It flops down when she lets it go.  
  
"Man, he's really out this time."  
  
Motoko runs for the door. Naru jerks her head around.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to bring Haruka-san here! This looks to be very serious this time!"  
  
She springs out the doors. Su walks outside and looks around.  
  
Shinobu sits up and looks around. She moves to the end of the couch and watches Keitaro breathing.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune kneels next to Naru.  
  
"Dr. Hikari is on her way! She'll be here in a few minutes!"  
  
Naru removes Keitaro's broken glasses and places them in her pocket.  
  
"Thank you Kitsune."  
  
Naru hugs her.  
  
"What happened? Keitaro is stronger than this! He should have bounced right back after I hit him!"  
  
Kitsune rubs Naru on the back.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be okay. Keitaro's nearly indestructible, remember?"  
  
"But, I didn't hit him there. How did it happen?"  
  
Su comes back inside and kneels behind Naru.  
  
"I think I know."  
  
Naru and Kitsune turn towards her. Su places a crescent shaped piece of wood on the floor.  
  
"There's a big chunk knocked off the corner of the wall. He must've clipped it on the way up."  
  
Kitsune rubs her chin.  
  
"I thought I could feel the inn shake, earlier."  
  
Naru picks up the object. A few strands of dark hair are stuck in the splinters. She hurriedly tosses it away and puts her hand against her lips.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
The wood tumbles and lands near the door just as Motoko and Haruka enter. Motoko picks it up with a puzzled expression on her face. Haruka spots Keitaro on the couch and rushes over. Naru makes room for her.  
  
"Naru, what happened?"  
  
"I didn't mean t-to, to hurt him, Haruka-san! I s-s-swear I d-didn't! Please believe me!"  
  
Haruka places a firm hand on her arm. They hear Motoko welcoming Dr. Hikari.  
  
"I believe you, Naru. Has he said anything?"  
  
"No, he's been unconscious since we found him."  
  
Hikari moves next to the couch.  
  
"Found him? Did not anyone witness what happened? Naru-san, what can you tell me?"  
  
"Well, about two hours ago, we came home from our date and . . . . ."  
  
All of the Hinata-sou girls, as one:  
  
"A DATE?"  
  
Naru swings her head around.  
  
"Yes, it was a date! And it was, it was, the most wonderful date of my life!"  
  
Hikari touches her arm to get her attention.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, he accidentally grabbed my skirt and I hit him. That piece of wood that Motoko's holding was broken off when his head hit the wall."  
  
Motoko drops the wood as if it were possessed.  
  
"And how long was it before one of you discovered that he was injured?"  
  
"About five minutes ago."  
  
Hikari shakes her head.  
  
"Why do all of you torment Keitaro so? Wasn't breaking his rib enough for you?"  
  
All of the girls are silent as they remember the time that Keitaro hid his injury from them, until one of his ribs finally broke under the strain, lacerating his lung.  
  
Hikari sighs.  
  
"As often as he sees me for medical attention, I should invite him to move into the clinic."  
  
Naru looks at her.  
  
"Do you mean that he's been to you for other injuries?"  
  
"Yes, at least four times during the last year."  
  
Naru falls back against the coffee table.  
  
"Four times? I never knew. Oh god, Keitaro!"  
  
Hikari gently looks behind Keitaro's ear. She takes out a light and checks his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, pupils are responsive and even."  
  
She lifts his hair and checks the color around his eyes and along the hairline.  
  
"No outward signs of hemorrhaging."  
  
She feels both of his ears.  
  
"They're the same temperature. That is good."  
  
She takes a wooden dowel from her bag. Su leans over.  
  
"What's the stick for?"  
  
"I will use it to test the reflexes in his extremities."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just watch and see if he reacts."  
  
She places the slim end of the dowel against Keitaro's left wrist and drags it towards his palm. Su scratches her head.  
  
"His fingers twitched. Is that bad?"  
  
"No, it is a good sign. Now watch as I do his other hand."  
  
His fingers twitch. Su claps her hands.  
  
"Go Keitaro!"  
  
Hikari presses the thick end between his collarbone and shoulder. Each time, Keitaro's shoulder muscles contract.  
  
"That is good; he does not seem to have any nerve damage in his upper body."  
  
Haruka looks at her.  
  
"Do you think he might be paralyzed?"  
  
"I hope that is not the case. It would be an easy thing to check if he was conscious, but this technique works well in its place."  
  
Hikari starts to loosen his belt, and then stops.  
  
"I must ask everyone but Haruka-san to leave. I must disrobe him to continue."  
  
Naru grabs her arm.  
  
"I won't leave him! I have to know if, if . . . . ."  
  
Hikari turns to Haruka. Haruka nods.  
  
"Then you may stay with us. All others should leave now, for his privacy."  
  
Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu and Su slowly walk to the dining room.  
  
Hikari removes his pants.  
  
"Naru-san, please assist me. Move down to his feet."  
  
Naru kneels at the end of the couch.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
""Press gently, but firmly, on his right foot, keeping it upright. Hold his knee to keep the leg straight."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
  
She drags the dowel against the inside of his thigh. His knee tightens and then relaxes. They repeat this on his left leg with the same result.  
  
The doctor moves to his feet. Naru stands behind her.  
  
She rubs the dowel against the bottom of his feet. Both times, his toes twitch. Hikari moves back to his head.  
  
Naru looks pleadingly at Haruka. Haruka asks the question.  
  
"Well, Hikari-san?"  
  
She looks from Haruka to Naru.  
  
"Please relax. Keitaro does not seem to have lost the function of his limbs. I will need to stitch his injury now. It would be best if neither of you watch."  
  
"What do you think Hikari-san?"  
  
"He seems to have a slight concussion. When I have completed treating him, I will inform you how to care for him."  
  
"Thank you very much, Hikari-san."  
  
Haruka touches Naru's arm and guides her away from Keitaro.  
  
"Let's wait in the dining room with the others. I could use some hot tea right now."  
  
As they enter, the rest of the girls crowd around them. Motoko grabs Haruka's shoulders.  
  
"Is Urashima going to be well? Tell us!"  
  
Haruka puts her cigarette holder in her mouth and smiles at her.  
  
"At this rate, Naru is gonna have to keep you away from Keitaro with a stick."  
  
Motoko drops her hands and blushes.  
  
"I, uh, we are concerned . . . . ."  
  
"Shinobu, please bring us some hot tea."  
  
Haruka sits next to Naru.  
  
"Hikari-san says that Keitaro has a concussion. Her tests showed that he isn't paralyzed, and she's stitching him up now. She thinks that he will be okay."  
  
Everyone visibly relaxes. Shinobu starts to cry.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai! I'm glad that he's going to be okay!"  
  
Su leaps onto her chair.  
  
"I told ya'll that Keitaro's tough as a tank!"  
  
Kitsune pokes at her food, still uneaten.  
  
"I'll go first."  
  
Naru looks at her.  
  
"You'll go first for what?"  
  
"For staying with Keitaro tonight."  
  
"But I should be the one . . . . ."  
  
Kitsune grins at her.  
  
"Fat chance! You got to see him with his pants off already!"  
  
Naru blushes.  
  
"I guess that I can wait. I can always watch from my room anyways."  
  
"Great! That saves time, especially since we already made a list."  
  
"When do I take care of him?"  
  
Kitsune hands her a piece of paper. Everyone has a four-hour shift. Kitsune will stay with Keitaro until midnight. Naru has from midnight until four, followed by Motoko, Haruka, Shinobu and then Su.  
  
Haruka glances at the list.  
  
"Thank you for including me. I sometimes feel left out on what goes on here."  
  
Dr. Hikari walks into the room. Shinobu hands her a glass of tea.  
  
"Thank you Shinobu-chan."  
  
Shinobu returns to the kitchen while the doctor sits down and sips her tea.  
  
"Ah! You must tell me where you obtain this blend. It is an excellent tea, especially hot like this."  
  
Naru goes into the kitchen. She comes back holding a large can.  
  
"Here is a fresh can for you. Granny Hina set it up so that the store sends us some every month."  
  
"Why thank you! I think that I will let this cover my house call fee."  
  
Taking the tea, she notices Naru gazing at her.  
  
"Keitaro should recover nicely. I did not find anything significant other than the injury behind his ear. There is some slight swelling of his left wrist and I have wrapped it, just to be safe."  
  
Sipping her tea again, she peeks over the cup at Naru and Motoko.  
  
"I even checked to make sure that he has not re-injured his ribs."  
  
Naru and Motoko lower their heads.  
  
"He needs rest, of course. Feed him as often as possible when he is awake. Liquids are most important. Even though he will occasionally regain consciousness over the next twenty-four hours or so, he will probably be quite disoriented."  
  
She takes some medicine from her bag and hands it to Haruka.  
  
"Give him one tablet at each meal and two at night. If there are any problems call me right away."  
  
"Should he stay on the couch?"  
  
"Yes, for now. However, when he awakens, you may move him to his room only if he appears able to stand with someone supporting him."  
  
"Is there anything that we should watch for?"  
  
"Not until he awakens enough to be aware of his surroundings. Until then, just bear with him and keep him calm."  
  
"What do you mean, 'until he awakens'."  
  
"That is standard procedure. We must wait for him to let us know if there are any further problems."  
  
"Problems, such as what?"  
  
"He may experience temporary blurred vision or extreme headaches. I do not expect much else. These are typical effects of such an injury and usually subside within a day or so."  
  
Haruka invites her to stay for dinner. Naru takes a plate and goes to sit by Keitaro.  
  
She places his dinner on the coffee table and kneels by the couch. She holds his right hand, careful not to disturb his wrapped left wrist. Keitaro's head moves slightly.  
  
"Keitaro, can you hear me?"  
  
He continues breathing slowly, showing no signs of awareness.  
  
"Keitaro, I'm sorry. It's my fault that you are hurt again. I hate myself for the way that I treat you. You never complain, and you always forgive me before I find the courage to apologize."  
  
"Maybe that's the reason why I fell in love with you. Because of your kindness and how you always seem to see things so clearly. I, no, all of us are fortunate to have you here."  
  
Naru reaches up and straightens a lock of his hair. His head rolls slightly to the right.  
  
Naru can see the stitches behind his ear.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro!"  
  
She lays her head on his chest to block the sight of his injury. Her tears fall softly onto his shirt. Naru closes her eyes and whispers.  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
A hand gently touches her shoulder and shakes her. She opens her eyes.  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
"No Naru, it's just me. It looks like you fell asleep."  
  
Naru rubs her eyes and sits back then looks up at Kitsune.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Oh, for about an hour and a half. You looked so sweet. I'll sell you a copy of the pictures when I get them developed!"  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
Kitsune waves a camera.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"I'll take all of them, and the negatives!"  
  
"That'll cost you extra!"  
  
Kitsune sits next to her.  
  
"Why don't you go rest? I'll call for you at midnight."  
  
Naru looks at Keitaro.  
  
"He looks so peaceful, so vulnerable. I wish that I could protect him from the world."  
  
Tears in her eyes, she turns to Kitsune.  
  
"But, he really needs to be protected from me!"  
  
Kitsune wraps her arms around her.  
  
"Naru, I don't know what to tell you other than he needs you."  
  
"But I, I . . . . ."  
  
"Don't think about that! You'll never be able to sleep if you do. And he's gonna need all of us to take care of him."  
  
"You're right, thank you Kitsune."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, get out of here so I can have him to myself."  
  
Naru smiles and pokes her arm.  
  
"Okay. But, if he has even a single hair out of place when I take over, burning in hell will be the least of your worries!"  
  
"Oooh! The she-lion protects her mate! Goodnight Naru."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Kitsune pulls a chair next to the couch. Occasionally, she dips the towel into a bowl of water and places it back against Keitaro's head.  
  
She rubs his cheek with the back of her fingers.  
  
"You are an amazing man, Keitaro-san. Anyone else would have left Hinata-sou months ago. Do you stay here only because of Naru? Or do you really care about taking care of all of us?"  
  
She places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I really don't know what I'd do without you, my dear friend."  
  
Wednesday Midnight  
  
The clock chimes. Kitsune looks up and sees that it is midnight. She checks Keitaro before getting Naru.  
  
She slides open the door to Naru's room.  
  
"Are you awake? It's time to baby-sit your patient."  
  
"I'm ready; I just need to get a book."  
  
"Gonna catch up on studying?"  
  
"No, I'm going to read to him."  
  
Kitsune arches her back and yawns.  
  
"Well. Goodnight again, Naru."  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
As Naru reaches the bottom of the stairs, she sees Keitaro sitting up on the couch, holding a hand to his injury. She rushes over to him.  
  
"Keitaro please lay back down!"  
  
He continues sitting in the same position, rubbing his head. Naru gently raises his head to look at him.  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
He blinks his eyes once, but does not seem to see or hear her.  
  
"(Hikari-san told us that he would be disoriented, that must be what's happening.)"  
  
She takes his arm and gently urges him to stand.  
  
"Let's see if we can make it to your room."  
  
As Keitaro stands there, he raises his head to look at the light on the ceiling.  
  
"(Thank goodness! It looks like he can still see.)"  
  
Something makes a clattering sound behind them. Keitaro groggily turns his head in that direction. Naru looks back and sees Motoko, wearing a nightshirt and shorts, picking up her training sword.  
  
"Motoko. You almost scared the life out of me!"  
  
Motoko moves to help support Keitaro.  
  
"I could not sleep and thought I would look to see how Urashima is doing."  
  
"He's awake, but it almost seems like he is sleepwalking. Only bright lights and loud noises catch his attention."  
  
"It is as Hikari-san said, this is the disorientation. What are your plans?"  
  
"Let's take him to his room. He'll be more comfortable there."  
  
Each supporting an arm, they carefully guide him upstairs. Motoko slides his door open and they enter. They walk him to his chair and make him sit.  
  
"Motoko, bring him some dinner and a thermos with some tea. I'll get his futon laid out."  
  
Motoko rushes out the door.  
  
"Yes, I will be back in a few minutes."  
  
Naru takes his futon out of the closet and spreads it on the floor. She goes back and grabs his pillow. While doing this, she notices that Keitaro just looks out the window with his eyes half closed. Motoko returns.  
  
"I brought his towel and more water, also."  
  
"Thanks, Motoko. Let's see if he will eat something."  
  
Naru takes a spoon and holds some of the curry to his lips. Keitaro seems to smell the food and they can hear his stomach growling. He opens his mouth.  
  
Motoko places a hand to her breast.  
  
"Thank the spirits! He is eating!"  
  
At intervals, Motoko holds the glass of tea so that he can drink.  
  
He finishes almost two full plates before refusing more. Naru takes the dishes to the kitchen while Motoko cleans him up.  
  
Naru returns holding his medication.  
  
"Hikari-san said to give him two tablets at night."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
Naru places the pills into his mouth and makes him drink some tea so that he swallows them.  
  
"Let's put him to bed."  
  
"Naru-sempai, should we leave him in these clothes?"  
  
She thinks for a moment.  
  
"I, I guess not. But, he doesn't seem to be able to change himself."  
  
"What are we to do?"  
  
"We're going to have to help him. There isn't any other choice."  
  
"B-but that means . . . . ."  
  
"It can't be helped. Someone has to do this."  
  
Naru unbuttons his shirt and slides it down his arms. Motoko brings his pajama top. They pull it over his head and slide his arms into the sleeves.  
  
"That wasn't too hard. Help me stand Keitaro up."  
  
After a few seconds hesitation, Naru loosens his belt. As she reaches for the top button, Motoko backs away into the corner. She is blushing, with beads of sweat on her forehead.  
  
"No, I cannot! This is not proper! I would rather face a flock of turtles unarmed than continue!"  
  
"Motoko, I can't do this by myself. What if he loses his balance when his leg is lifted?"  
  
"No! Ask me not!"  
  
Naru looks around. She grabs a towel and tosses it to Motoko.  
  
"Wrap this over your eyes."  
  
Motoko picks up the towel.  
  
"I do not know . . . . ."  
  
"Motoko, please!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
She moves next to Keitaro. Naru releases the button. Motoko blushes again and quickly ties the towel over her eyes.  
  
"I'll kneel down and guide it off his legs. You stand behind Keitaro and hold him steady."  
  
Motoko positions herself being Keitaro.  
  
"Wrap your arms around his chest."  
  
She hesitates briefly, and then slips her hands under his arms and around his chest.  
  
"N-naru-sempai, p-p-please hurry!"  
  
Naru pulls his pants off one leg then the next. She also removes his socks. She moves to the chair to get the pajama bottoms.  
  
Motoko sways slightly. She backs up a step to regain her balance. Keitaro reacts by stepping backwards. Motoko's thighs are press firmly against the back of his legs. She tries to speak, but her voice is a choked whisper that Naru cannot hear.  
  
"M-my legs, my his l-l-legs! They are, touch, he is s-s-so warm!"  
  
Naru starts to put the night pants on Keitaro.  
  
"Motoko, please hold him still."  
  
She gets both feet in correctly and slides the pants up.  
  
"There, that wasn't too bad, was it Motoko?"  
  
"Motoko, you can let go now."  
  
"Motoko?"  
  
Naru grabs Motoko's hands and pries her fingers apart.  
  
"Motoko, are you alright?"  
  
Arms falling to her sides, Motoko takes a few steps backwards and drops to her knees. The towel falls off her eyes and her nightshirt slips down over her left shoulder.  
  
Naru stares at her.  
  
"Motoko, what's wrong?"  
  
She manages to say four words before gracefully fainting.  
  
"He is so warm!"  
  
Naru blinks at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Naru hears a noise behind her. She turns and sees Keitaro on his knees. His head droops forward.  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
She jumps down next to him.  
  
"(The medicine is starting to make him sleepy.)"  
  
She helps him into his futon and gingerly adjusts the pillow under his head.  
  
Keitaro releases a slight groan and closes his eyes. A few seconds later, he is fast asleep.  
  
Naru leans over and lovingly kisses his lips.  
  
"Get well soon, my dear Keitaro."  
  
She goes to the closet and pulls out an extra blanket and pillow, which she uses to make Motoko comfortable.  
  
Motoko's hands wrap themselves in the blanket and pull it against her cheek. Naru smiles.  
  
"He's really starting to get to you, isn't he?"  
  
Naru goes downstairs to get her book. The book's title identifies it as a compilation of the Japan's most popular haiku from the Edo Period (1603 – 1867).  
  
Back in Keitaro's room, she sits next to him and begins reading to him softly, pausing to adjust his futon or change the towel.  
  
"Spring rain  
conveyed under the trees  
in drops."  
  
"A green willow,  
dripping down into the mud,  
at low tide."  
  
"By the old temple,  
peach blossoms;  
a man treading rice."  
  
"With every gust of wind,  
the butterfly changes its place  
on the willow."  
  
"All the day long-  
yet not long enough for the skylark,  
singing, singing."  
  
"The old pond:  
a frog jumps in, -  
the sound of water."  
  
"Husking rice,  
a child squints up  
to view the moon."  
  
"Cedar umbrellas, off  
to Mount Yoshimo for  
the cherry blossoms."  
  
"Octopus traps –  
summer's moon-spun dreams,  
soon ended."  
  
"Winter downpour –  
even the monkey  
needs a raincoat."  
  
"Year's end, all  
corners of this  
floating world, swept."  
  
Naru looks up and notices that Motoko is awake, with her arms on the pillow cradling her head.  
  
"That is by the master Basho, is it not?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't know that you were a fan of haiku."  
  
She sits up.  
  
"His writings are part of the training that I received at the Shinmei School. It is widely believed that he has captured the true spirit of Japanese philosophy."  
  
"I was never really interested in haiku until a few months ago."  
  
"What prompted your desire to begin its study?"  
  
Naru blushes.  
  
"One morning, I dropped through the hole to wake Keitaro. He had already left to go clean the hot springs. On this table, one of his sketchbooks was open."  
  
Naru looks back at his collection of drawings and notes.  
  
"I couldn't resist taking a peek. On one page was a drawing of the hot spring. He wrote a poem on the facing page."  
  
"What topic did it describe?"  
  
Naru crawls over to the small shelf.  
  
"Let me see if I can find it."  
  
She searches the books, picking one with a green cover. She flips through the pages and hands it to Motoko.  
  
Motoko reads it in a soft voice.  
  
"Soft white mists  
floating amongst the stones  
silver fog."  
  
"An angel comes,  
whiteness wrapped around her form,  
enter thus."  
  
"My mortal heart beats,  
ecstasy;  
blood from nostrils flow."  
  
"Graceful into the water,  
heaven closer to me comes  
through the soft mists."  
  
"Sit by my side  
gentle hand touching against my own,  
my world, my life."  
  
"A whisper  
in voice so soft, -  
doth my bosom grow?"  
  
"Eyes searching,  
the angel spies me  
I am revealed."  
  
"The wrath of heaven  
unleashed on my form  
to the sky I soar."  
  
"Mortal man flees –  
pursued by angels,  
I am caught."  
  
"The aunt saves me –  
but trapped in lies  
I cannot live."  
  
"Angel to me  
saves my soul  
my love, heart, life."  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes, Motoko hands to book back to Naru.  
  
"My god, that is so beautiful."  
  
Naru replaces the book.  
  
"I didn't understand it at first. But, when I went back up to my room it struck me like a bolt of lightning and almost broke my heart."  
  
"I would have never believed that Urashima's first meeting with you could be described in such exquisite detail with so few words. This is a masterpiece!"  
  
Naru picks up a box of tissues, handing a few to Motoko.  
  
"Ever since I read that, I wanted to learn more about haiku."  
  
"Has he written another?"  
  
"Not that I've seen. I think that was the only one that meant enough to him to write. His soul shines through it so clearly."  
  
Naru wipes her cheek with a tissue.  
  
"Even in his poetry, he doesn't blame me for what happened that day. I never thought that I would meet someone whose heart was so completely filled with kindness."  
  
Motoko places her tissue in a small bucket near the table.  
  
"I am humbled by the nobility which lies under the surface of his ineptitude. I begin to understand why he is so driven to overcome tasks which should be impossible for him."  
  
"He isn't a quitter."  
  
"No, though he may stumble or lose track of an objective, he always finds some hidden strength to draw upon with which to prevail."  
  
Naru looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Motoko, sometimes I think that I'm not good enough for him."  
  
"Yet, he desires to be with you."  
  
Naru cannot answer.  
  
"Naru-sempai, I know almost nothing about love, but I know that he chooses you."  
  
"Thanks, Motoko."  
  
There is a knock on the door. Haruka enters.  
  
"Have you both been with him all night?"  
  
They look at the clock. It is just before eight o'clock. Naru and Motoko grab their things and head out the door, each pausing for another look at Keitaro.  
  
Thursday Morning  
  
Shinobu brings some breakfast for Haruka and Keitaro.  
  
"How is Sempai?"  
  
"He's resting comfortably. Naru and Motoko said that he was able to eat some food last night, but was too confused to recognize anything."  
  
"At least he seems to be getting better. I'd better go and finish making breakfast for everyone else."  
  
"Thanks Shinobu."  
  
Haruka sits at his desk and eats her meal. As she is finishing, Keitaro rolls over.  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, are you awake?"  
  
His eyes open and he stares at the ceiling. Haruka sets his tray next to the futon. Using the extra pillow, she props him up so he can eat.  
  
He eats the soup when she puts the spoon to his mouth. After a few minutes, she places the empty bowl on the tray and gives him some juice.  
  
Keitaro stops drinking and shakily raises a hand to his head. Haruka gently pushes his arm down and makes him take the medicine. As she removes the extra pillow so that he can rest, Keitaro whispers.  
  
"Hurts."  
  
Haruka leans over him.  
  
"Keitaro, can you hear me?"  
  
His eyes seem to focus on her for a second, before slowly closing.  
  
Taking the fresh towel off the tray, she dips it in a bowl of water and gently presses it behind his ear.  
  
The muscles on his forehead relax as the coolness from the towel eases some of the pain.  
  
As his breathing slows, he opens his eyes slightly, obviously starting to react to the medicine.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Keitaro, do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
He closes his eyes and whispers.  
  
"Phone . . . . . Hinata . . . . . Toudai . . . . .stay."  
  
She places a hand on his chest.  
  
"Sleep now."  
  
Naru voice comes through the hole.  
  
"He's talking!"  
  
Haruka looks up.  
  
"Yes, but he seems to be just throwing words together, not making any sense."  
  
"It's a little improvement, right?"  
  
"Yes, I think that he's starting to come back to us. You'd better try to get some sleep too."  
  
"I think I'll be able to sleep, now that I'm sure he's getting better."  
  
Naru covers the hole.  
  
Haruka sits down at the desk and props her chin on one hand. She gazes out the window.  
  
"Granny Hina never meant for it to be like this for you, Keitaro. She's proud of you. I hope that you'll stay here, the girls have all been happier since you arrived. You're a good manager."  
  
At about half past eleven, Shinobu opens the door.  
  
"Hello, Haruka-san."  
  
"Oh, come in Shinobu. Is it noon already?"  
  
"Not yet. How is Sempai?"  
  
"He finished all of his breakfast, and he said a few words before going back to sleep."  
  
A tear rolls down Shinobu's cheek.  
  
"Thank goodness! It looks like he'll be alright!"  
  
Haruka stands up and stretches.  
  
"I think we should try to wake him up now."  
  
"Why should we do that?"  
  
"Well, he's had two meals since last night and hasn't left this room."  
  
"So?"  
  
Haruka smiles.  
  
"I don't know about you, but after that much time I'd need to go to the little girl's room."  
  
Shinobu's eyes go wide as she realizes what Haruka means.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Are y-y-you asking m-me to help . . . . ."  
  
"No, not that. I just want you to set up his bath. We should be there in a few minutes."  
  
Shinobu heads for the door.  
  
"It'll be ready, I promise!"  
  
Haruka rubs his arms to help Keitaro wake up. After a few minutes, she helps him walk down the hallway. She stops and looks at the sign outside the door.  
  
[Keitaro, you use this one only! Narusegawa]  
  
She laughs.  
  
"(I thought they would have taken this down by now!)"  
  
She takes him inside and places him in the stall. He reaches out to the wall and seems to understand where he is. She closes the door and waits for him to finish.  
  
She hears him tapping on the wall.  
  
"How could you get lost in there?"  
  
She leads him out and walks him to the bath.  
  
Shinobu looks out the door just as they arrive.  
  
"It's ready!"  
  
"Could you go and get him some fresh clothes? Another set of pajamas would be fine. Just leave them next to the door."  
  
Shinobu goes to fetch his clothes.  
  
Haruka sits him next to his barrel and helps him prepare. Soon, she showers him off and guides him into the bath.  
  
"It's been a long time since I gave you a bath, Keitaro. About fifteen years, in fact."  
  
As she scrubs his back, she notices Kitsune and Su. Tama-chan is resting on Su's head. They are looking up from the hot spring and Kitsune waves up at her.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Not on your life!"  
  
"Well, you can't blame me for trying."  
  
Su yells to her.  
  
"Is tama up there?"  
  
Kitsune shoves her under the water. Haruka looks at her.  
  
"What's she mean? Wasn't that Tama-chan on her head?"  
  
"Uh, I think the water's too hot for her this morning!"  
  
Kitsune drags Su back up and heads out of the water. Su's eyes are spinning.  
  
"Tama, tama, tama, Merry Christmas, tama."  
  
Haruka tilts her head.  
  
"Crazy kids."  
  
After dressing him, she takes Keitaro back to his room. Shinobu looks up from the table where she just placed his lunch.  
  
"Sempai looks a lot better."  
  
"He seemed to enjoy soaking in the hot water, though I had to scrub his back twice."  
  
"Why'd you have to do that?"  
  
"Well, after the first time, he kept leaning forward like he wanted more. He really seems to enjoy having someone scrub his back. I'll let you give him his lunch. Remember to give him one pill. See you later, Shinobu."  
  
"Bye bye, Haruka-san!"  
  
Thursday Noon  
  
Shinobu takes Keitaro's hand and leads him to the chair at the desk.  
  
"Sempai, sit down and I'll bring your lunch."  
  
Keitaro turns towards her. He remains standing.  
  
"Sempai, d-do you understand me?"  
  
He blinks at her slowly.  
  
"Hinata . . . . . school . . . . . train."  
  
"Aaauuuuu! What are you trying to say, Sempai?"  
  
He turns his gaze back to the window. Shinobu pushes the chair behind him and slowly helps him sit.  
  
She holds a spoonful of rice to his mouth and he starts to eat. Shinobu alternates between the rice and his soup. As he finishes, she gives him a pill and some tea.  
  
As she places the dishes back on the tray, she sees Keitaro moving his hands on the top of the desk as though looking for something.  
  
"(I wonder what he's looking for.)"  
  
Keitaro raises a hand and touches his nose with two fingers. His other hand still moves across the surface of the desk.  
  
"(His glasses! He is trying to find his glasses! Oh no, they were broken yesterday!)"  
  
Shinobu searches through the drawers, looking for another pair of glasses.  
  
"(I don't know if he has another pair. I've never seen him wear another.)"  
  
Unable to find any glasses, she touches Keitaro's arm.  
  
"Sempai, if you can understand me, your glasses aren't here. Naru-sempai put them in her pocket!"  
  
Shinobu thinks for a moment.  
  
"(Naru-sempai wears glasses too. I wonder if they will help him.)"  
  
"Naru-sempai! Can you hear me?"  
  
After a few moments, she can hear someone walking towards the hole in the ceiling. The cover slides back and Naru looks down.  
  
"Shinobu-chan! Did something happen to Keitaro?"  
  
"He looks like he's trying to f-f-find his glasses, but they're broken. Can he use yours?"  
  
"My glasses? Oh, you're right! He can't see anything clearly more than a foot away without his. Wait, I'll bring you mine. Then I'll take his to the shop to have the lenses replaced. I completely forgot about it!"  
  
A few seconds later, Naru drops through the hole, holding her sweater and glasses. She stands next to Keitaro.  
  
"I hope that they fit, let's see."  
  
She places her glasses on him and stands back. Keitaro looks around.  
  
"Hinata . . . . . walk . . . . . bench."  
  
"Shinobu-chan, do you know what he's trying to say?"  
  
"I don't know, but he repeats 'Hinata'."  
  
"Well, keep listening to him; he might be trying to tell us something."  
  
Naru leans over and gently kisses Keitaro.  
  
"Take care, Keitaro. Please hurry and get well."  
  
"Aaauuuuu! A k-k-kiss!"  
  
Naru shakes her shoulders.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, don't faint on me."  
  
"I, I will be okay."  
  
"That's a good girl."  
  
As Naru leaves the room, she looks back at Keitaro.  
  
"My goodness, I wonder if I look that silly with those glasses on!"  
  
Shinobu moves to get a good look at him and starts giggling.  
  
"Sempai, you look like an owl!"  
  
Keitaro yawns.  
  
"Oh, you're getting sleepy again. Come and lie down."  
  
She helps him to the futon. As he rests his head, she takes the glasses and sets them on the desk.  
  
Shinobu lies on the floor near him and rests her head on her arms so she can watch him. She can't understand why she is so fascinated just watching his chest rise and fall as he breathes.  
  
After about thirty minutes, Shinobu moves and rests her head on his chest.  
  
"(I can hear his heart beating.)"  
  
She closes her eyes and just listens.  
  
She feels a hand touch her shoulder. She whispers.  
  
"Sempai."  
  
The hand then moves a lock of her hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Oh, Sempai."  
  
She listens for his heartbeat.  
  
"Click . . . . . click . . . . . click."  
  
"(What? That's not right.)"  
  
"Move her skirt up past her knee."  
  
When she feels a hand touch her leg, Shinobu lifts her head and looks around. Su, with a big grin, lets go of her dress and scratches her head.  
  
"Uh oh, I think we're busted!"  
  
Shinobu sits up and sees the rest of the girls sitting around the room smiling at her.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune snap another picture.  
  
"Wow, look at those eyes!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Everyone starts to laugh. Naru falls on her side.  
  
"Oh that was so cute!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Motoko, struggling to maintain a look of seriousness, points her sword at Shinobu.  
  
"How dare you attempt to defile that young maiden, uh I mean that young man?"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Naru moves next to her and pats her on the head.  
  
"Well, Shinobu-chan, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Trembling, Shinobu whispers three words as she faints.  
  
"I just . . . . . pee'd!"  
  
Thursday Afternoon  
  
The other girls take Shinobu to her room. Su sits on the floor next to Keitaro.  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, you still asleep?"  
  
She reaches out and touches his arm.  
  
"Get better quick. Remember that you promised to play with me on Saturday."  
  
Keitaro, still asleep, rolls to his right.  
  
"Book . . . . . Hinata steps . . . . .gonna run."  
  
Su looks at the stitches and notices that the swelling has started to go down. She picks up the towel and dips it in the water.  
  
"I'll go easy on you this week. We will just play some video games downstairs, okay?"  
  
She lays the towel on his head, a single tear forming in her eye.  
  
"As guys go, you're my bestest friend, and I want you to stay here forever."  
  
Su closes her eyes and concentrates.  
  
Lovely, grown-up Su reaches out and touches Keitaro's cheek.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you to be getting better, Keitaro."  
  
She leans over and kisses his bandaged left wrist.  
  
The cover over the hole slides away.  
  
"That's enough of that, Su. Or do you want me to send for Amalla?"  
  
She gazes up at Naru.  
  
"He will be mine . . . . ."  
  
There is a quick flash, and Su returns to normal.  
  
". . . . . to play with on Saturday!"  
  
"Hmm, okay then. However, I'll be hanging around. Just in case!"  
  
"Staking your claim on him again?"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
The cover slides back into place.  
  
Su calls up to the hole.  
  
"Made you blush! Made you blush!"  
  
Su reaches behind her back and pulls out Mr. Virtual and a mini tool kit.  
  
"(Man, I still ain't been able to fix this thing. The back-up memory is fragmented, and the input buffers are fried.)"  
  
She works on it for a while, and then hooks it up to a portable display.  
  
"Let's see if I can get anything out of MV now."  
  
The screen shows mostly static, but after a few adjustments, scattered images flash across.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
The screen shows five repeating still images.  
  
"Darn, just snapshots, no video!"  
  
The images show a wedding dress; a hand holding a shopping bag; a tree covered with vines; and a beach. When the fifth image comes up, Su freezes it.  
  
"Hokey cows! That's Motoko."  
  
The screen shows Motoko in a low-cut, blue, Chinese style dress, with a slit running up one side to her hip.  
  
"I gotta ask her what her trip with Keitaro was about!"  
  
Su keeps tinkering with MV, but cannot get anything more out of it.  
  
Thursday Night  
  
Kitsune enters carrying dinner for Keitaro. She sees him sitting up with Su massaging his shoulders.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"Keitaro woke up a little while ago. He kept stretching his neck and arms, so I thought I'd help him out a bit."  
  
"Good thinking, Su. We need to keep him relaxed and comfortable."  
  
Kitsune sets the tray on the desk.  
  
"Since he's up, let's give him dinner."  
  
Keitaro raises his head.  
  
"Hinata . . . . . dinner."  
  
Kitsune and Su help him move to the chair. He sits down and starts to eat. Su snaps her fingers.  
  
"Ata'boy Keitaro! Go! Go!"  
  
Kitsune smiles.  
  
"He's getting better quickly. Hey, Keitaro-san, how is it?"  
  
He keeps eating.  
  
"At least he's starting to do things on his own. Su, take his futon to the laundry and bring up a fresh one."  
  
She pulls a baseball cap on her head, and then rolls up the futon and heads for the door.  
  
"Ten-four, foxy-momma! Gotcha six and watching out for Smokey! Delta Company is on the move!"  
  
Kitsune shakes her head.  
  
"(She's been watching WAY too many American action movies!)"  
  
She opens the bottle and shakes it over his spoon. Two pills fall out and Keitaro puts the spoon into his mouth before she can stop him.  
  
"(Oh well, he's supposed to have one now and two later, so it shouldn't make much difference.)"  
  
As he finishes, Su drops off the new futon and pillow. Kitsune gives her the tray to take back to the kitchen.  
  
While she is spreading out the futon, Keitaro lays his head on his arms. She stands up and looks at him.  
  
"Those pills really work fast. C'mon Keitaro-san, beddy-time!"  
  
As soon as he lies down, he falls fast asleep. Kitsune pulls his blanket up.  
  
"Darn, I thought that I was gonna have a little fun too."  
  
"I heard that, Kitsune!"  
  
She pulls some photos out of her pocket and looks up.  
  
"I knew you were listening. I got the pictures developed if you still want them!"  
  
Naru scrambles out of view for a few seconds. She comes back and holds two 1,000-yen bills through the hole.  
  
"Hand them over."  
  
Kitsune exchanges the photos for the money. Naru slides Liddo-kun's cover back.  
  
"Nice doin' business with ya!"  
  
She stuffs the cash in her pocket and rubs her hands.  
  
"Sake! Sake!"  
  
Moving to the head of Keitaro's futon, she sits down with a bottle of sake, a pitcher of water and some ice. Mixing a drink, she raises a toast to him.  
  
"Strength to you, my friend. Get well soon."  
  
Kitsune places the glass on the tray and picks up the voice actress magazine 'Seiyuu Super-Spotlight'. She flips through the pages.  
  
"I wonder what Noda Junko is working on next? Looks like something to do with a girl's hotel. Aw, who would want to watch something like that?"  
  
Lying on her stomach, she spreads the magazine in front of her and rocks her feet in the air.  
  
A few hours later, Naru slides open the door. Her friend, an empty sake bottle in her hand, is curled up next to Keitaro. Naru reaches down and unbuttons Kitsune's shirt, and then pulls out a camera. Smiling, she snaps a roll of pictures.  
  
"(Ha ha! Got you! Revenge is mine!)"  
  
Naru retreats to the hall and closes the door. A few minutes later, she moves Liddo-kun away from the hole and looks down.  
  
"Kitsune, wake up! It's almost midnight!"  
  
Kitsune sits up and rubs her eyes.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh Naru, I musta fallen asleep."  
  
Stretching her arms and arching her back, Kitsune suddenly notices her unbuttoned shirt.  
  
"Oh! My! God!"  
  
She buttons her shirt as Naru drops through the hole.  
  
"Naru! I didn't . . . . . I was just . . . . . My shirt wasn't . . . . . Keitaro and I didn't . . . . . I'm innocent!"  
  
Naru looms over her, hands held like claws.  
  
"Ki-tsu-ne!"  
  
Arms stretched in front of her, Kitsune runs. Naru chases her around the futon for ten laps before spinning around. Kitsune skids to a halt, her neck falling into the grasp of Naru's hands.  
  
"Naru! I was framed! I didn't do anything!"  
  
Naru smiles at her and releases her neck.  
  
"I know, and the pictures will cost you 500 yen each!"  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
She waves the camera in front of Kitsune's face.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Kitsune steps back and wipes her forehead.  
  
"I thought I was dead meat!"  
  
"How has Keitaro been doing?"  
  
"Keitaro-san was fantastic!"  
  
"Kitsune!"  
  
"Calm down! He actually ate his dinner on his own. He's coming back to us."  
  
"Thank goodness! Thanks for watching him."  
  
"Hey, what's to thank? The guy has more than earned our help. It's the least we can do for our friend."  
  
Naru rubs Kitsune's arm.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed, I'll take it from here."  
  
"Okay, but I need a glass of sake first after the way you nearly scared me to death. Goodnight, Naru."  
  
"Night, Kitsune."  
  
In the hall, Kitsune slides the door closed. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulls out copies of the pictures she took of Naru sleeping on Keitaro the night before.  
  
"(Ha ha! Didn't you ever hear of double-prints?)"  
  
Thursday Midnight  
  
After placing his repaired glasses on the desk, Naru kneels next to Keitaro. Gently, she places a hand upon his cheek.  
  
"When you get better, I still want to meet your parents. I want to tell them how kind and thoughtful you are. I will tell them that you are doing a wonderful job taking care of Hinata-sou and us."  
  
She leans down and softly kisses him.  
  
"And I will tell them that I love you."  
  
Taking out her book, Naru spends the rest of the time reading poetry to him. He sleeps soundly the entire time.  
  
A little before four o'clock, Motoko enters his room.  
  
"Good morning, Naru-sempai."  
  
"Good morning, Motoko. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, it was a most restful evening. Hearing that Urashima is improving is very reassuring."  
  
Naru reaches out and straightens his hair.  
  
"The swelling has completely gone down and I can see that the cut is healing rapidly."  
  
"His recuperative powers are indeed amazing."  
  
Naru starts to cry.  
  
"What is wrong, Naru-sempai?"  
  
"What about his heart? I told him about my feelings, and less than a minute later, I hit him. It makes me afraid to think that this might move us apart."  
  
"Do not fear. Remember, he is Keitaro. Does he not always forgive us?"  
  
"Yes, but everyone has a limit. What if this is it?"  
  
"I do not believe that he has reached the end of his compassion for others. He treats every day like it is the first."  
  
"Maybe it's just my own self-doubt, but still . . . . ."  
  
Motoko ponders her words.  
  
"Naru-sempai, place your hand upon his heart."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please, do this."  
  
Naru rests her hand on Keitaro's chest. She can feel the slow, steady beat of his heart.  
  
"Do you feel it, Naru-sempai?"  
  
Naru closes her eyes.  
  
"Yes, and it makes me feel warm inside."  
  
"Then doubt not how he feels for you. It is only in your mind that you doubt, not your heart."  
  
Naru smiles at her.  
  
"Thank you. I never realized that you had such an understanding of love."  
  
Motoko lowers her head and blushes.  
  
"In truth, I saw this on last week's episode of '101 Favors'."  
  
Naru crashes to the floor.  
  
"I should have known."  
  
Naru places her books back in her bag and yawns as she reaches the door.  
  
"Well, good night, or rather morning, Motoko."  
  
"Rest well, Naru-sempai."  
  
Motoko watches Keitaro for a few minutes, and then moves to kneel at the head of his futon.  
  
Closing her eyes, she relaxes and centers her concentration on his sleeping form.  
  
"(Yes, I feel his chi. It is there. Its flow is almost at its normal state.)"  
  
Taking a deep breath, she smiles, still sensing his chi.  
  
"Soon, it will be soon that you regain your normal self."  
  
She changes position slightly, resting her hands on her thighs. Though outwardly relaxed, one can sense that she may spring into motion in an instant, a mighty guardian protecting a cherished prize.  
  
Two hours later, if one were to look, they would find her fast asleep, and resting her head on Keitaro's out-stretched hand.  
  
Friday Morning  
  
Haruka slides the door open and stands there for a few moments looking at the scene.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
She returns a few minutes later. Kneeling next to Motoko, she holds Tama-chan a few inches from her face. Motoko whispers and begins to stir.  
  
"Turtles, turtles, turtles everywhere."  
  
She opens her eyes.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
". . . . ."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"TURTLE!"  
  
In one fluid motion, Motoko leaps up and backwards, ties a headband to hold her hair, and draws her sword to an attack position in front of her.  
  
And lands on the edge of the kotatsu table.  
  
Motoko sprawls backwards, sword and headband falling to the side. She notices Haruka for the first time.  
  
"Haruka-san! W-was that not a bit extreme?"  
  
Tama-chan leaps up and flies out the window, raising a flipper to Motoko as she glides by.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder.  
  
"You gotta admit she makes one heck of an alarm clock!"  
  
Motoko picks up her sword and stands, beads of sweat on her forehead.  
  
"I swear that, one day, I will make that audacious, high-roller of a turtle meet its doom!"  
  
"Whatever. How is Keitaro?"  
  
"It has been a peaceful evening."  
  
"Shinobu is a little late making breakfast this morning. Could you bring some up for us when it's ready?"  
  
"Of course, Haruka-san."  
  
Motoko heads for the door, casting glances over her shoulder to make sure that Tama-chan is not pursuing her.  
  
Haruka looks down at Keitaro.  
  
"If this goes on much longer, I may have to put a lock on the door and hire a full-time guard for you."  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes.  
  
"Is that you, Aunt Haruka?"  
  
She quickly kneels by his side.  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, what happened? My head feels like a wall fell on it."  
  
"That would be close enough to the truth."  
  
"The last thing I remember was walking up the steps to Hinata-sou. Is that where I am now?  
  
"Yes, this is the manager's room. Let me get your glasses."  
  
She takes the glasses off the desk and hands them to Keitaro. He places them on and looks around.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"About a day and a half."  
  
He touches behind his ear.  
  
"Really? I hope that I haven't been any trouble."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Motoko enters carrying a tray with their breakfast.  
  
"Here is your breakfa . . . . ."  
  
Keitaro looks up at her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Urashima! Haruka-san, is he?"  
  
"I think that he's fine now. Bring that over here so he can eat."  
  
Motoko places the tray next to him and hands him a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"I hope that you enjoy your meal."  
  
He flashes his smile at her.  
  
"Thank you very much. That's very kind of you."  
  
Motoko blushes.  
  
"Y-you are very w-w-welcome, Urashima."  
  
Motoko, tripping once, heads out the door. She closes it and runs to tell the other girls the good news.  
  
Back in his room, Keitaro looks at Haruka.  
  
"That girl was very beautiful. Who is she?"  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Confusion

Love Hina – Memories  
  
Based on an idea by Victor Knight  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two  
  
An hour later, Dr. Hikari and Haruka come down the stairs. The girls are waiting in the common room. Naru runs over to them.  
  
"What's happened to Keitaro? Does he really have amnesia?"  
  
Haruka guides Naru back to a chair. Hikari sits with them.  
  
"With Haruka-san's help, I have been able to determine the extent of Keitaro's memory loss. His last clear memory is the day his grandmother summoned him here. Specifically, he remembers arriving at the top of the steps. He recognizes Haruka-san and pictures of his family, but none of the current residents of Hinata-sou.  
  
Naru leans towards her.  
  
"Does he remember anything about being our manager?"  
  
"No, he does not. He does not even know that was his grandmother's purpose for summoning him."  
  
Kitsune taps her foot on the floor.  
  
"What do we do now? Will he ever remember?"  
  
"I must be truthful with all of you in this. There are three possible outcomes. He may never regain the lost memories. He may regain some, or all, gradually over time."  
  
"Or he may regain them all at once. This could happen today, or it may occur years from now."  
  
Motoko, standing behind the couch, grasps her sword.  
  
"Is there anything that can be done?"  
  
Hikari sighs.  
  
"There are a variety of methods that have claimed sporadic success over the years, but none has been medically proven as effective."  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"I am loathe to tell you, but they are thus: Electrical shocks directed to the memory centers of the brain, which is dangerous in itself. Another is a sharp blow to the head, which I would most definitely recommend against in this case."  
  
She stares at Naru and Motoko.  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, exposing a person to once familiar surroundings and events seems to be the most favored of all the methods."  
  
Su jumps on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Then we just have to make him clean the floors and hot spring."  
  
She raises her hands and starts counting on her fingers.  
  
"And do the laundry, go shopping, rake the leaves, paint the walls, collect the rent, scrub the bathrooms, fix the pipes, take out the trash, milk the cow, wait we ain't got a cow, clean the windows, vacuum the floors, oops I ran out of fingers!"  
  
Naru stands up.  
  
"That's right! We'll just let him keep doing all of his manager duties! That should work!"  
  
Haruka places an elbow on her knee and rests her chin in her palm.  
  
"There may be a problem with that."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"As far as Keitaro knows, he isn't the manager of Hinata-sou."  
  
"Well, we can just ask him to be our manager again. He was desperate to find a job and a place to stay so that he could continue trying to make it into Toudai!"  
  
"Yes, that sounds reasonable."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Everyone looks up. A moment later, Keitaro tumbles down the stairs. Bouncing off the wall, he runs into the room, skidding to a stop in front of the couch. He turns around, eyes wide. Naru reaches a hand towards him.  
  
"Keitaro! What's wrong?"  
  
He points a shaking finger back towards the stairs. They look over and see Tama-chan gliding down from the second floor.  
  
"That fl-fl-flying t-t-turtle just fl-fl-flew into the r-r-room and tried to l-l-land on m-m-my head! Who are y-you?"  
  
Su, pulling out a knife and fork, jumps up on his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll eat that little bugger for sure this time!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Keitaro spins around, dislodging Su from her perch. He stumbles backwards onto the couch, clutching at it in his confusion. Kitsune's arm jerks and dumps her glass of sake in his face.  
  
"My eyes!"  
  
Feeling for a towel, he reaches up to wipe his face. He looks at his hand, seeing Shinobu's skirt.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Naru instinctively reacts. Leaping over the coffee table, she aims directly for Keitaro's face.  
  
"You PERVERT!"  
  
"I'm sorry! It was just an accident! Please forgive me!"  
  
Naru swings.  
  
And narrowly misses as he scrambles over the back of the couch.  
  
Keitaro spreads his hands out.  
  
"Are you trying to break my jaw? I said that I was sorry!"  
  
Naru stares at her fist imbedded in the cushion.  
  
"(Oh my god! What did I almost do?)"  
  
Keitaro's eyes go wide. His head cranks to the right. His out-stretched hand is firmly against Motoko's left breast. He yanks his hand away.  
  
"Oh no! I'm very sorry!"  
  
Motoko, face blushing, steps backwards. Spreading her feet apart, she unleashes her strike at point blank range.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The blast roars though the room, ripping the coffee table in two and scattering glasses and magazines before finally punching a hole in the far wall. Keitaro is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Motoko stares in horror at her sword.  
  
"(I did not mean to strike out at him! What have I done?)"  
  
Keitaro pops up behind Motoko. He had dropped down and scurried between her legs at the very last instant. As he makes a mad dash towards the back doors, he yells.  
  
"What in the world was that thing?"  
  
The girls leap up and rush after him. Running outside to the hot spring, they look around. Naru steps to the edge of the water.  
  
"Where is he? He couldn't have disappeared that fast!"  
  
Shinobu points at the water. They see a few ripples spreading out from the rear of the pool. Kitsune points to a large rock towards the back.  
  
"I see him! He's behind that big rock!"  
  
The girls move towards him, Naru and Su in the water and the others around the sides. Haruka and Hikari stand just outside the doors. Tama-chan glides out and lands on Su's head.  
  
Splashing the water wildly, Keitaro covers his head with his left arm and waves his right hand in an arc in front of him.  
  
"What kind of freak house is this? Stay away from me! How do I get out of here?"  
  
Shocked by what he said, all of the girls freeze in their steps. Naru clasps both hands to her chest.  
  
"Keitaro, it's all right! Please come out!"  
  
He peeks around the rock.  
  
"Who are you, some k-kind of psycho? I said that I was sorry! Isn't that g-g-good enough for you?"  
  
Naru kneels down, the water rising to her shoulders. She speaks in a strangled whisper.  
  
"Oh Keitaro, please no!"  
  
Motoko places her sword on the ground and takes a step towards him.  
  
"Urashima?"  
  
He crouches closer to the stone.  
  
"Wh-what kind of demon are you? Is trying to k-k-kill people your job, or just a hobby?"  
  
Motoko, her face turning pale, drops to her knees. Eyes wide, her breath escaping in gasps, she is unable to speak.  
  
Su, with Tama-chan still on her head, moves through the water towards him. The knife and fork are still in her hands.  
  
"C'mon Keitaro, it's just us, remember?"  
  
Keitaro, tears forming in his eyes and his voice rising in panic, backs up to the far edge of the pool.  
  
"Where d-d-did you c-c-come from, Cannibal Island? G-g-go away and take that green flying m-m-monster with you!"  
  
Su drops the utensils and grabs Tama-chan, hugging her to her breast.  
  
"Keitaro, I would never really try to hurt you."  
  
"G-go away!"  
  
Hearing the terror in his voice, Shinobu drops in a faint.  
  
"Sempai!"  
  
Kitsune holds her hands up, palms towards him.  
  
"Please, Keitaro-san, calm down."  
  
He turns and scratches at the bamboo wall, trying to claw his way over.  
  
"Why, so you can t-t-try to b-b-burn my eyes out again?"  
  
Kitsune drops her arms and lowers her head. Naru reaches out to him once more.  
  
"Keitaro it's me, Narusegawa Naru. Don't you remember that I love you?"  
  
Keitaro, tears spilling from his eyes, slides down the wall and curls into a ball. In a desperate plea, he calls out.  
  
"What's happening? Aunt Haruka, help me! Oh god, please help me!"  
  
Haruka and the doctor jump into the water, reaching Keitaro a few seconds later. Haruka turns him over and lifts his head.  
  
"Keitaro! I'm here, open your eyes! Keitaro!"  
  
Hikari feels his pulse and then places a hand on his forehead.  
  
"He is going into shock! We must get him inside, quickly!"  
  
Friday Noon  
  
The doctor and Haruka carry Keitaro up to his room. The rest of the girls gather in the kitchen.  
  
Naru is in her seat; her hands are on the table, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"That was horrible! I've never seen anyone so utterly terrified."  
  
Motoko, her sword forgotten outside, clasps her hands on the table and rests her forehead on them.  
  
"He believes me to be a demon. And why should he not?"  
  
Su, her hand petting Tama-chan, rests her chin on the table.  
  
"Keitaro thought that I was gonna try to eat him. I forgot the he can't remember us."  
  
"Mew, mew!"  
  
Kitsune is helping Shinobu drink a glass of water.  
  
"How could we screw up so much? It wasn't nearly this bad the first time."  
  
"Poor Sempai! He'll never want to be our manager now!"  
  
Naru shoves her hands between her knees to try to stop their shaking.  
  
"Don't talk like that. We have to make him stay. If he leaves, he may never get his memories back!"  
  
Kitsune crosses her arms.  
  
"Maybe it would be better for him if he does leave us."  
  
Motoko raises her head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Would it be fair for him to remember all the times he's been hurt? And the day after day of back-breaking work we've put him through? Not to mention all of the dirty tricks we've played on him. I think it may not be that he can't remember, but that he doesn't want to."  
  
Naru looks at the table.  
  
"Do you really think that might be what happened?"  
  
Kitsune raises one finger.  
  
"Think about it. After everything that we've put him through, I would be surprised if he wasn't close to some kind of breakdown already. Maybe that hit on the head was just enough to push him past the edge. Naru, what really happened that night?"  
  
Naru jerks her head up.  
  
"I c-can't, it's too . . . . ."  
  
"Naru! If there's any chance that we can help him, we need to know. Tell us what really happened. Or do you want to lose him. Forever!"  
  
By the time she finishes describing the events of that evening, her tears have formed a small pool on the table.  
  
"We're sorry, Naru. I understand now why, this time, it has bothered you so much."  
  
Hikari enters the room. Shinobu pours a glass of tea and hands it to her.  
  
"Thank you. Keitaro is conscious again, and Haruka-san is staying with him to keep him calm."  
  
Naru wipes her eyes and turns to her.  
  
"Can we see him?'  
  
"I think that, if it is just one of you at a time, while Haruka-san is still in the room with him, it will be all right. She will be expecting one of you, so you may go now, if you want to. But each of you should stay for only a few minutes."  
  
"Who should go first?"  
  
Motoko reaches for a glass of tea.  
  
"Shinobu-chan would be the obvious choice. She is the only one of us that did nothing to frighten Urashima. After that, it really does not matter. Are you prepared, Shinobu-chan?"  
  
"I, I guess so. I can bring him some sandwiches for lunch, too."  
  
Hikari makes a suggestion.  
  
"Bring a full tray of sandwiches. It may be more relaxing for him if he shares a light meal with each of you. I must go now; I have appointments with other patients this afternoon. Good day to you all."  
  
They all see Hikari to the door, thanking her for her help.  
  
In his room, Keitaro is sitting at the kotatsu table with Haruka. A pitcher of tea and a few glasses are on the table.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel strange and a little bit scared still. Am I really the manager of Hinata-sou?"  
  
"Yes, you have been for many months."  
  
"I can't believe that I've lost that much time. Aunt Haruka, you said that this is an all-girl dormitory now?"  
  
"Yes, and you are good friends with all of the residents. And you should just call me Haruka."  
  
Keitaro thinks for a moment.  
  
"That girl, you said Naru-segawa was her name, said that she loved me. Is she, is she my g-girlfriend?"  
  
"I guess that you could say that. They all are very fond of you. Even if some of them have a strange way of showing it."  
  
"I kind of remember that small girl. I think that I drew her picture on the way here today, I mean a couple months ago. This is scary, Aunt, uh sorry, Haruka-san."  
  
She rests her hand on his.  
  
"Just take one thing at a time. And don't worry; we'll all be here to help you."  
  
"Thanks, Haruka-san. One day at a time, right?"  
  
Haruka smiles at him.  
  
"That's more like my Keitaro talking!"  
  
There is a knock at the door. Keitaro stiffens. Haruka turns her head.  
  
"You can come in."  
  
Shinobu slides the door and carries the sandwiches to the table. She then kneels by the table on the opposite side of Keitaro. She bows to him.  
  
"Good afternoon. I am Maehara Shinobu. I am pleased to meet you."  
  
Keitaro bows to her.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Urashima Keitaro; it's nice to meet you, uh again?"  
  
"Are you hungry? I made these sandwiches for our lunch."  
  
"Thank you, Shinobu-chan. After everything that's happened this morning, I'm starving."  
  
He reaches for a sandwich and takes a bite. His eyes widen.  
  
"This is my favorite! How did you know . . . . . oh, that's right. I live here. Ha ha ha, I must seem silly."  
  
"No you don't, Sempai! That's okay!"  
  
"Didn't I draw your picture?"  
  
Shinobu goes to the shelf and finds the sketchbook. She brings it back to him.  
  
"Here it is, see?"  
  
He looks at the drawing and then starts flipping through the other pages.  
  
"These do look like my style."  
  
Shinobu stands to leave.  
  
"I hope that you will come down for dinner tonight. I'm going to make pork-fried rice."  
  
"Wow, I really like pork-fried rice! I'll be there!"  
  
Haruka looks at Keitaro.  
  
"You doing okay?"  
  
"Yes, this isn't too bad."  
  
Shinobu leaves. A few minutes later, there is another knock. Motoko enters. After closing the door, she turns and bows to Keitaro.  
  
"I am Aoyama Motoko, sword-master from the Shinmei School. I am honored to meet you."  
  
He nervously returns her greeting.  
  
"Urashima K-keitaro. It is nice to meet you. Please s-sit down."  
  
"Thank you, Urashima."  
  
Motoko sits gracefully at the table. Keitaro sips some tea and then speaks.  
  
"I'm s-sorry for saying such rude words to you earlier. Haruka-san told me about your training. And it was my fault for touching your, your ah . . . . ."  
  
Blushing, she bows her head.  
  
"It is I who should be begging for forgiveness."  
  
He rubs the back of his head.  
  
"Well, why don't we call it even and make a fresh start?"  
  
She raises her head, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"I will gladly do as you wish."  
  
Keitaro pushes a box of tissue towards her.  
  
"Please, don't cry. I can't bear making a woman as beautiful as you sad."  
  
Motoko places a tissue against her cheek, using both hands to try to hide their shaking.  
  
"(The kindness in his voice! Why is it causing my heart to beat so? I feel so strange.)"  
  
Keitaro leans towards her, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Motoko, are you alright?"  
  
She looks up, meeting his gaze for a few seconds. Then slowly falls to her side.  
  
"Motoko."  
  
"Motoko."  
  
She opens her eyes. Keitaro is leaning over her, cradling her head and shoulders with his left arm and holding a damp towel against her forehead.  
  
"Motoko-chan, are you okay?"  
  
Without thinking, she raises her hand to his cheek, draws his face towards her, and kisses him.  
  
Haruka, still at her seat, looks out the window.  
  
"Oh well, I was afraid something like this would happen."  
  
Motoko releases him and sits up.  
  
"Forgive me! I, I should not have done that."  
  
Keitaro leans back on his heels, unable to speak.  
  
As she runs to the door, she whispers.  
  
"I am sorry, Naru-sempai is the, the one . . . . ."  
  
The door slides closed. As her footsteps echo down the hallway, Keitaro can hear her cry out.  
  
"No!"  
  
He looks over at Haruka.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought that you said the one called Narusegawa is . . . . ."  
  
Haruka draws a hand across her face.  
  
Yes, she is. However, it seems things are a bit more complicated than I thought.  
  
"Didn't you say that Motoko-chan was always against having a man as a manager? If that's true, then why did she . . . . ."  
  
Blood squirts out of his nose as he falls backwards.  
  
". . . . . kiss me?"  
  
Haruka looks down at him.  
  
"That was a bit of a delayed reaction."  
  
A few minutes later, the next person enters; Keitaro is back up and drinking his tea.  
  
"Hi ya, Keitaro-san!"  
  
Kitsune walks over and sits next to him.  
  
"I hope we didn't scare you too much. Usually this stuff wouldn't bother you."  
  
"Uh, Haruka-san told me that your name is, Mitsune?"  
  
"Konno Mitsune, at your service. But you can call me Kitsune!"  
  
As Kitsune leans closer to him, Keitaro places both hands under the table.  
  
"What's the matter, Keitaro-san?"  
  
"Uh, that is I don't, well it's, ah . . . . ."  
  
Haruka laughs.  
  
"I warned him about your tricks to get free rent."  
  
"Darn! Well, maybe I can catch you later, when your 'chaperone' isn't around."  
  
"Uh, well, ah, oh my!"  
  
Kitsune pops one of the snack sandwiches into his mouth and stands up.  
  
"Well, Keitaro-san, if you want anything from me, just make sure that you have some sake ready!"  
  
After she closes the door, Keitaro turns to Haruka.  
  
"That was kind of weird!"  
  
"Get used to it. Things have only just gotten started!"  
  
"Are they all a bit, ah, off?"  
  
"Uh huh, but they're good kids anyway."  
  
Keitaro notices a movement at the window. Turning his head, he watches Tama-chan glide in and land on the table.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"It's, that, t-turtle!"  
  
"That's Tama-chan. I guess you could say she's the hot spring's mascot."  
  
Keitaro stares at the turtle.  
  
"H-hello, Tama-chan."  
  
"Mew."  
  
"So, you are, uh, our resident turtle, right?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Mew, mew!"  
  
Haruka stares at Keitaro.  
  
"You can understand what she's saying?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what it's trying to say!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
They both turn to the door as Su walks in.  
  
"I thought that little bugger was heading this way."  
  
Su sits cross-legged on the table and places Tama-chan in her lap.  
  
"Bad little turtle! Are you trying to scare Keitaro again?"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Don't go actin' innocent on me, or it's in the stewpot for ya!"  
  
"Miss Koala, you aren't really going to eat it, I mean, Tama-chan, are you?"  
  
"Da name's Kaolla. Kaolla Su. What do I looks like, some cute, furry, tree climbing teddy bear?"  
  
Keitaro mentally pictures this odd little girl hanging in a tree. He smiles.  
  
"Well, you are cute."  
  
Su places Tama-chan on the table next to her.  
  
"Keitaro, you're really sweet!"  
  
Clasping her hands in front of her breasts, Su closes her eyes and concentrates. Haruka grabs Keitaro's arm.  
  
"You'd better get ready for a surprise!"  
  
He turns to her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Haruka points towards the table. Keitaro looks back and sees lovely, grown-up Su sitting there.  
  
"Wha wha wha wha . . . . ."  
  
She crawls across the table, her face inches from his.  
  
"I'm here for you, Keitaro. Tomorrow is our day . . . . ."  
  
Naru is up in her room getting a few things, and yells through the floor.  
  
"Su!"  
  
In an instant, Su reverts to normal.  
  
". . . . . to play and have fun!"  
  
Su gives him a quick kiss on the head, grabs Tama-chan and a handful of sandwiches, and runs out the door.  
  
Keitaro turns to Haruka.  
  
"I didn't just lose my memory."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've must've completely lost my mind!"  
  
"You'll get use to it pretty quickly."  
  
"Uh huh, I'll get use to it when angels fall from the sky!"  
  
Naru drops through the hole in the ceiling. Her hair flows like feathers as she stands up. The embroidery on her sweater has two little wings with the word 'Angel' underneath.  
  
"Hello, Keitaro. My name is Narusegawa Naru. Please call me Narusegawa."  
  
Haruka smiles and whispers.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
Keitaro sits with his eyes wide and his mouth open. Haruka looks at him.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for at Hinata-sou."  
  
Naru places a bag on the table and sits down next to him. Keitaro reaches for the pitcher.  
  
"I'm Urashima Keitaro. Would you l-like something to drink?"  
  
Naru picks up a glass and holds it out to him.  
  
"Thank you, Keitaro."  
  
As he pours tea into her glass, he comments on her entrance.  
  
"That's quite a long drop from that hole. I'd be very sad if you were to be hurt."  
  
Naru sips her tea.  
  
"(There he goes again. I almost punched him earlier, but instead of complaining about it, he's more concerned about me.)"  
  
She set the glass down.  
  
"Ah, that was good, thank you."  
  
She looks at Keitaro. He is blushing as he slowly spins his glass on the table.  
  
"Are y-you really m-my, uh I mean to say are w-we, ah, do we g-go out t-t-together?"  
  
"Yes, we do go places together. And I also help you study for Toudai."  
  
His eyes leap up to look at her.  
  
"Are you a Toudai student?"  
  
Naru laughs.  
  
"No, I'm trying to pass the exams, just like you."  
  
"I hope that I'm not being too much trouble. I wouldn't want my bad grades to rub off on you!"  
  
"There's no problem. It's more fun studying with other people!"  
  
"Oh, are there other people that we study with?"  
  
"Yes, there is one person. Her name is Otohime Mutsumi."  
  
"Is she a resident here also?"  
  
Naru laughs.  
  
"Not really, but she does pop up at the most unexpected times."  
  
Naru stares at the door, waiting for it to open and show Mutsumi standing there with another silly excuse for being at Hinata-sou. The door remains closed.  
  
"Narusegawa, are you expecting someone else?"  
  
"No! Not really."  
  
She reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of gloves and a small photo album. She places them in front of Keitaro.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"I, I was hoping these might help you remember."  
  
Keitaro touches the gloves.  
  
"I don't think that I've ever seen a pair of gloves like these."  
  
Picking up the album, he flips through the pictures, pausing occasionally to study a few.  
  
He points to one in particular.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
Naru glances at the photo.  
  
"That's us when we were in Okinawa. The other girl is Otohime-san. She's the one that gave us Tama-chan."  
  
Naru steals a quick look at the door again. Keitaro flips to the end of the album and points at two small photos that are the only ones on the page.  
  
"Oh, do you like photo-stickers too?"  
  
"We took this one in Kyoto. We were on vacation after we failed the Toudai entrance exam."  
  
"W-we went on a trip t-together?"  
  
"We didn't plan it that way. We both went without the other knowing it and ended up having to share the same room at our hotel."  
  
Keitaro blushes again.  
  
"The s-s-same room? D-did we, uh . . . . ?"  
  
Naru laughs.  
  
"No, we didn't, you were the perfect gentleman. You even went so far as to tie yourself into your futon! That was so sweet!"  
  
Naru quickly leans over and kisses him. He closes his eyes and shivers slightly at the exquisite sensation.  
  
Haruka looks at her watch.  
  
"Are you two gonna come up for air sometime?"  
  
They quickly pull back from each other, blushing. Keitaro spills some of his tea as he grabs his glass.  
  
"This is t-turning out to b-be an amazing day! I've n-n-never been kissed b-by beautiful girls before!"  
  
Naru wipes the spill on the table, smiling at the look on his face.  
  
"I think I'll leave now so that Haruka can tell you some more about Hinata-sou."  
  
As she moves to the door, Naru turns around.  
  
"You will stay with us as our manager, won't you?"  
  
Keitaro scratches his head.  
  
"A little while ago, I just wanted to leave and never look back. But now that I've gotten to know everyone a little better, and I really don't have anywhere to go, I think that I may stay."  
  
"That's wonderful, Keitaro!"  
  
Naru closes the door and walks down the hallway. She pauses at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What did he mean 'kissed by beautiful girls'?"  
  
During the rest of the afternoon, Haruka gives Keitaro a tour of Hinata-sou. All of the girls follow them, staying just out of sight. When they finish, Haruka leaves to open her shop for the evening's customers. She asks the others to discuss Keitaro's duties with him.  
  
Friday Evening  
  
Everyone meets in the common room while Shinobu prepares dinner.  
  
Keitaro sits in the middle of the couch and rubs his head.  
  
"This place is a lot bigger than I remember it when I was a kid."  
  
Kitsune brings a tray with kumquat juice for Su and sake for the rest of them.  
  
"Shinobu says that dinner'll be ready in about half an hour."  
  
Su reaches out and grabs her glass with her feet. Keitaro only gives her a glance, quickly becoming used to her behavior.  
  
"How do we teach Keitaro to do his chores again?"  
  
Kitsune holds up the work calendar and Inn diary.  
  
"Why don't we just keep following the schedule he made? We'll take turns showing him the details of each job."  
  
Motoko, her sword again at her side, nods her head.  
  
"That seems like a good plan. Do you agree Keitaro?"  
  
"That's fine with me, as long as it's not too much trouble for anyone."  
  
Naru holds her glass in her hand.  
  
"It will be fun! I'll show you how we handle the laundry."  
  
Kitsune hands him the calendar and diary.  
  
"And I will teach him how to clean the hot spring."  
  
Su jumps up, clapping her hands.  
  
"I'll show him how to make the floors nice and slippery so they're fun to slide on! That way, I'll get to play with Keitaro a little tomorrow!"  
  
Motoko accepts the yard work.  
  
"I shall instruct Urashima on the proper tending of the vegetation."  
  
Shinobu sticks her head in the room.  
  
"And I'll teach Sempai about the dusting and cooking!"  
  
Naru sips some sake and then sets the glass down.  
  
"Then it's all set! Tomorrow, Keitaro's training begins!"  
  
All the girls place their right hands together.  
  
"Go! Go!"  
  
Friday Night  
  
Naru is setting out her clothes for tomorrow.  
  
"(Let's see, it's supposed to be a little chilly tomorrow morning. I'd better get my coat ready.)"  
  
She pulls her coat out of the closet and hangs it near the door."  
  
"There, that should do it. Oops, I'll need my gloves, too."  
  
She opens a drawer and looks around.  
  
"(Where are they?)"  
  
She pulls open another drawer and stops.  
  
"(I left them on Keitaro's table!)"  
  
She moves Liddo-kun away from the hole.  
  
"Keitaro, are my . . . . ."  
  
She looks at the hole. The bottom of the opening has been boarded over.  
  
She places her foot down and pushes. The boards barely move.  
  
"(Why is the hole covered?)"  
  
Naru leaves and heads down to Keitaro's room. She knocks on his door.  
  
"Keitaro, this is Narusegawa. Are you still awake?"  
  
"Yes, wait a few seconds."  
  
Keitaro, finishing tying a robe over his pajamas, opens the door.  
  
"Hello, Narusegawa. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Did I leave my gloves here?"  
  
He goes to the table and grabs her bag.  
  
"Yes, here you go. I'm sorry that I didn't bring it to you, but I thought that you were already asleep."  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
They sit at his kotatsu table and Keitaro offers her some water.  
  
"Are you thirsty?"  
  
"No, thank you. I j-just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She points at the ceiling.  
  
Why did you cover the hole?"  
  
"Well, I thought that it's too dangerous. You might get hurt. I must have been a lousy manager for leaving it like that for so long."  
  
"But, that was our, uh . . . . ."  
  
"I also don't feel comfortable with there being a direct connection between our rooms. It doesn't seem right."  
  
"You always used it to come up to my room when we study!"  
  
"I'll use the stairs, that's what they're for."  
  
Naru lowers her gaze to the table.  
  
"But, we both like being able to use it. Please Keitaro, can't you leave it open? Don't you remember anything about what we feel for each other?"  
  
He stands and paces in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am sure that everything you say is true, but I don't feel anything towards you. I don't know you. All of you are strangers to me!"  
  
"But, Keitaro! I love you!"  
  
Keitaro sees her tears and stops pacing. He kneels in front of her and gently places his hands on her arms.  
  
"Narusegawa, I'm sure that the person I was, uh am, uh used to be, loves you. But I can't feel it. It doesn't exist in me!"  
  
He releases her and stands up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't love you."  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Chores

Love Hina – Memories  
  
Based on an idea by Victor Knight  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
Kitsune adjusts her towel and slides open the door to the hot spring. As she walks out, she sees Naru floating face down in the pool.  
  
"NARU!"  
  
She runs and leaps into the water, landing next to her.   
  
"NARU, NO!"  
  
Grabbing an arm and her hair, she turns Naru over.  
  
"Ouch! What are you trying to do Kitsune, pull my hair out?"  
  
Kitsune staggers backwards.  
  
"My god, I thought you were dead! Why were you floating like that?"  
  
Naru holds up a fork.  
  
"Su dropped this in here yesterday. I stepped on it a minute ago and have been trying to find the knife."  
  
The rest of the girls, having heard Kitsune scream, rush out the door. Motoko, training sword in hand, slides to a halt near the water.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Naru holds her hand out.  
  
"It's nothing. Kitsune was just overreacting."  
  
Shinobu holds her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Why did you scream?"  
  
"Naru was floating around looking for Su's knife and fork. I thought that she had drowned herself."  
  
Su dives into the water and quickly surfaces with the knife.  
  
"Why would ya want to off yourself?"  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"I wasn't trying to any such thing! I'm not upset about what Keitaro said!"  
  
Kitsune looks at her.  
  
"What? Did he say something that's bothering you?"  
  
"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
As they exit the water, Keitaro's voice comes from the changing room.  
  
"Is everything okay out there?"  
  
Motoko spins around, ready to knock him back into the building, but he stays out of sight.  
  
"It is under control, Urashima. There is no need for your presence here."  
  
They can hear him laughing.  
  
"What do you think I am a pervert? I'm not going to barge into a women's bath just like that!"  
  
Kitsune removes her towel and holds it in front of her body, barely covering herself.  
  
"It's okay Keitaro-san. You can come out!"  
  
Naru reaches to grab Kitsune's arm.  
  
"Keitaro, don't!"  
  
He steps through the door and looks around. His eyes lock onto Kitsune just as a gust of wind blows by.  
  
Keitaro immediately falls back inside, blood spraying in an arc from his nose. His twitching foot is the only part of him still visible.  
  
There is a splash of water. They turn to see Kitsune neck deep in the pool.  
  
"Where did that breeze come from? I wasn't planning for that!"  
  
Shinobu and Su rush to check on Keitaro. Motoko sighs.  
  
"At least some things have returned to normal."  
  
A few minutes later, everyone is eating breakfast. Naru, never looking up, finishes quickly and stands to leave.  
  
"I'm going up to my room."  
  
Shinobu stops her.  
  
"But Naru-sempai, don't you have to show Sempai how we take care of the laundry?"  
  
Keitaro reaches for another pancake.  
  
"I'm ready to start learning."  
  
Naru stops at the door, sadness in her eyes as she turns to look at him.  
  
"Are y-you sure that you n-need me to help?"  
  
"Certainly! We all agreed to start just after breakfast, and the laundry is the first thing on the list."  
  
She reaches up and grabs her left shoulder with one hand.  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting there when you finish eating."  
  
Naru slowly walks out of the room.  
  
Kitsune taps Keitaro on the arm.  
  
"Did you do anything to her last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's obviously upset at something. Do you know something about it?"  
  
He sets his fork on the plate.  
  
"Well, she did ask me why I closed the hole between our rooms. And she seemed a little bothered when I told her that I wasn't in love with her."  
  
Kitsune slams her hands on the table.  
  
"YOU WHAT? Why in the world did you say that?"  
  
Motoko stands up.  
  
"Urashima, do you not have any consideration for her feelings?"  
  
He looks at her.  
  
"She kept going on about how we are in love. But I don't remember any of it! What was I supposed to do, lie to her?"  
  
"But, would that be so difficult?"  
  
He moves his chair back and stands.  
  
"Lying would be wrong. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings, but what else could I do. She expects things from me that aren't there!"  
  
He leans against the table.  
  
"I wish that I could remember. I found a diary that I've been writing and was up all night reading it and thinking. There is so much that I've lost."  
  
"I don't know who I am."  
  
Shinobu moves to him and touches his arm.  
  
"Sempai, we're sorry. In our concern for Naru-sempai, we've forgotten what you lost."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"My problem is only that I can't remember, so I can't feel that loss. But, the person that I was is locked away in my head, and all of you have lost your friend. And Narusegawa has lost someone that she loves."  
  
Keitaro heads for the door.  
  
"I want to remember, and I'll do everything that I can to bring your friend back."  
  
He meets Naru in the laundry room.  
  
"Hello, Narusegawa."  
  
Naru quickly wipes away her tears.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro. You surprised me."  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"I understand. I'm not angry at you. It's just a bit frustrating, that's all."  
  
He leans against a washer and looks at the ceiling.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I read through my diary last night. There is so much that you've done for me."  
  
Naru smiles.  
  
"I'm happy to do anything for you."  
  
Keitaro laughs.  
  
"What's so funny, Keitaro?"  
  
"Well, part of my diary looks like a score sheet and I can't figure it out."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It' just a page with your and Motoko's and Su's and Haruka's names at the top. Underneath are dates with hash marks. Whatever it's for, you're ahead with 137 points. Motoko is second with 93 followed by Su's with 62 and Haruka with 21."  
  
Naru thinks about it for a few seconds and then starts to giggle.  
  
"Oh Keitaro! You must be keeping track of how many times we've hit you!"  
  
"Why in the world have I been hit over three hundred times?"  
  
"Well, you're always doing something clumsy or walking in on one of us while we're, well, not dressed for company."  
  
"I'm that bad, huh? Well, I've always been a bit clumsy, but I don't think that I'm really a pervert!"  
  
She reaches into a basket and tosses a towel at him.  
  
"Maybe you are, just a little."  
  
He pulls the towel off his head. He looks down and sees something pink wrapped with the towel.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Naru snatches it from his hand.  
  
"That's m-m-mine! Don't touch it!"  
  
She raises her fist and then slowly lowers it.  
  
Keitaro blushes and looks at her.  
  
"That should have been number 138 for you, right?"  
  
She reaches out and playfully slaps his cheek.  
  
"That, is number 138!"  
  
He picks up a basket and dumps it on Naru.  
  
"What?"  
  
She pulls the towels off. Keitaro has disappeared. She spots him poking his head up from behind the line of washers. He touches his head with his thumbs and wiggles his fingers.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Oooooo!"  
  
A barrage of assorted dirty laundry flies towards Keitaro. He rolls up towels and returns fire.  
  
Unable to get a clear shot, Naru grabs a handful from a basket and moves down the line of washers, an occasional towel bouncing off her head or chest.  
  
Laughing as she reaches the end of the machines, she stands above Keitaro, both hands raised to fling her load down upon his head. He leaps up and grabs her arms.  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
The clothes fall from her hands, covering them both. She pulls her arms free and wraps them around his chest.  
  
"Now I've got you!"  
  
Keitaro's hands quickly move to her waist. Naru's eyes go wide as he starts to tickle her.  
  
"Keitaro, no! Ha ha! S-stop it! Hee hee hee! Not there! Oh my! Keitaro! Hee hee! More! Keitaro, Ha ha! Oh please! Keitaro! Hee hee hee!"  
  
Naru weakly tries to push him away. They slip on the laundry and fall to the floor, air gushing from his mouth as she lands on top of him. They both lay there laughing. She kisses his neck and rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
He pulls a towel off his face.  
  
"So, this is how we wash the clothes?"  
  
Naru sits up and looks around.  
  
"At least these haven't been washed yet. Let's sort them out and take the clean clothes outside."  
  
Keitaro, leaving the lingerie untouched, places the rest of the laundry back into baskets. Naru finishes emptying a washer.  
  
"Keitaro, take this load up and start hanging it up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He steps outside. The wind is cold, but not too much so. A dwindling number of blue patches of sky peek through the clouds. As he reaches the top of the steps, he sees Motoko practicing with her training sword. He sets the basket down and crosses his legs to sit.  
  
Motoko stands absolutely still until the wind carries a stray leaf in front of her. With a swift motion, she cuts the leaf in half. Amazed, he quietly watches.  
  
She raises her sword high, pausing for a few seconds. Her yell echoes as she swings downwards.  
  
"HAA!"  
  
Keitaro gasps as the branches of the trees about one hundred meters away sway from the force of her blast.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Motoko turns to him. He stands up and walks over to her.  
  
"That was fantastic! How does that sword do that?"  
  
She hands him the sword so that he can inspect it.  
  
"There is nothing special about the sword. It is just a tool that I use to focus my chi."  
  
Keitaro waves the sword around.  
  
"Can you teach me to do that?"  
  
"It takes many years of hard training and discipline to master this technique."  
  
Grinning, he runs to the basket and pulls out a towel. He ties it around his neck, and then jumps up on the railing.  
  
"A vast ye lubbers! I, Prince Keitaro, order you to release the fair maiden or face the terror of my blade!"  
  
In spite of herself, Motoko smiles at the sight. Keitaro points the sword at her.  
  
"You there! What hast thou done with the fair Princess Reiko?"  
  
Motoko spreads her feet apart and plants her fists on her hips.  
  
"That, I will never tell! The Princess is mine! Attempt her rescue at your peril!"  
  
He leaps off the railing, landing a few meters from her.  
  
"Out of honor, I grant thee one last chance to surrender the Princess!"  
  
"I defy you! No man has ever bested me in combat! Be gone, else I destroy you!"  
  
Keitaro raises the sword and rushes her.  
  
"As thee will! Guard thyself!"  
  
Motoko waits until he brings the sword down. She leans to the left, striking carefully at his sword hand. As his grip loosens, she snatches the sword away. Spinning around, she hits his backside with the flat of the blade. He catches himself against the far rail.  
  
"Impossible! I have never seen such speed in an opponent!"  
  
Motoko places the tip of her sword against his neck.  
  
"Surrender to me and I will spare thy life!"  
  
"Never will I yield to one such as you!"  
  
"You will serve me or perish!"  
  
Keitaro reaches up and grabs the blade, moving the tip over his chest.  
  
"Then make thy strike swift and sure! I would rather end my existence than prostrate myself to thee!"  
  
"Very well! Yet I will grant thee one last request 'fore you die!"  
  
"I thank thee. My last desire is the taste of the beautiful Princess Reiko's lips!"  
  
Motoko pulls an imaginary mask from her face and shakes her hair.  
  
"Then take what you desire before death claims you, for it is I, Princess Reiko!"  
  
Keitaro raises his hands to his cheeks.  
  
"Tell me it is not so! My mortal enemy is revealed as the love of my heart! Why hast thou done this?"  
  
"It is because I do not desire to be a mere wife! I am a warrior born! My father, King Akamatsu, seeking to end the war between our kingdoms, desires that I someday bear a man-child as successor to his throne, and has sought to enslave me in a marriage to thee!"  
  
"Doth thou truly believe that my only desire from you is an heir, or for thee to be but a servant in my house?"  
  
"But thou wouldst bind me to the kitchen!"  
  
"Nay I say! I have observed thy prowess! Many a day I have followed you, finding the secret glen whence thy practiced, seemingly unobserved by any man!"  
  
She presses the sword against his chest.  
  
"Thou vile creature! You dared to invade my sanctuary. I shall kill you outright!"  
  
"I meant no offence! Nevertheless, mine eyes were enraptured by your skill at arms. It is as graceful as it is cunning!"  
  
She places a palm against the hilt of the sword, preparing her thrust.  
  
"Thy deceiver! What man would want anything from me except a docile handmaiden to decorate his house?"  
  
"For myself, I would gladly forsake all my lands and treasures to travel as thy companion, equals in all things!"  
  
Motoko lowers the sword and grasps his shirt.  
  
"If that be so, then let there be a token between us!"  
  
They stare at each other. He grabs her wrist.  
  
"What token wouldst thou demand from me?"  
  
"Your lips! For them to belong to me alone!"  
  
He reaches up and acts as if he cuts his palm on the wooden sword's blade.  
  
"I accept your terms, and wouldst seal our pact with my blood!"  
  
She repeats his motion and grasps his hand.  
  
"Then together we shall be! Now, take thy prize!"  
  
They stare at each other.  
  
A light rain starts to fall, unnoticed by the two.  
  
"Kiss her already!"  
  
They turn and see the other girls holding umbrellas and sitting on the roof. They are passing a bowl of popcorn around. Keitaro blushes.  
  
"But, but, but . . . . ."  
  
Kitsune places two fingers to her lips and whistles.  
  
"Finish the show! Finish the show!"  
  
Naru grabs a handful of popcorn.  
  
"He'll never do it."  
  
Su does a back flip.  
  
"A pact! A pact! Does it taste good?"  
  
"Mew, mew!"  
  
Shinobu sips a soda and wipes a tear away.  
  
"What a beautiful story!"  
  
Motoko, also blushing, looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Urashima?"  
  
"This looks like a tough crowd. They'll probably lynch us if we don't finish and drop the curtain."  
  
"I suppose that is so."  
  
Keitaro adjusts the towel around his neck and spreads his arms.  
  
"Princess Reiko! Thusly I claim my prize!"  
  
Motoko holds her arms towards him.  
  
"My Prince! My Prince! Together with thee towards the adventures that await us!"  
  
They come together, arms wrapping around each other.  
  
"My Princess!"  
  
"My Prince!"  
  
"Together!"  
  
"Forever!"  
  
Closing their eyes, their lips meet. As the raindrops run down their bodies, a gust of wind blows, wrapping her glistening hair around them.  
  
The sword clatters to the floor.  
  
Whistles, stomping and clapping echo from the roof. Kitsune yells for an encore.  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes and looks towards the audience.  
  
"The foul ruffians! How dare they make such a racket?"  
  
"Verily, someone must smite them!"  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Together!"  
  
Motoko picks up her sword, offering the hilt to Keitaro. As one, they charge across the terrace and leap over the railing.  
  
"Have at you!"  
  
"Guard!"  
  
Scattering popcorn and sodas, the girls scramble across the roof, waving their arms and laughing.  
  
Kitsune, pulling Shinobu by the arm, runs to the left, attempting to circle around the end of the terrace.  
  
"Shinobu run faster, they hath spotted us!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! It will be'eth our end if we're caught!"  
  
Motoko turns to pursue them.  
  
"Be gone foul villains!"  
  
Su, followed by Tama-chan, leaps across the opening and lands on the balcony of the third floor. She quickly retreats through Naru's room.  
  
"Freedom is being mine!"  
  
"Mew'th!"  
  
Naru, umbrella in hand, runs after Su and skids to a halt at the top of the roof. She realizes that she cannot follow her. Looking to her left, she spots Motoko in pursuit of her prey. She spins around to make a break for the stairs and sees Keitaro blocking her path. She has nowhere to run.  
  
"Nay! I am trapped like the rat!"  
  
Keitaro points the wooden sword at her.  
  
"Thy evil ways now cometh to an end, foul temptress!"  
  
Closing her umbrella, Naru holds it up to parry him.  
  
"Be that as it may, I will never fall to your dark passion magics!"  
  
"By magic or by might, I shall prevail!"  
  
As he takes a few steps closer to her, Naru moves near the edge of the roof.  
  
"I am in'st a pinch!"  
  
Keitaro raises his left fist.  
  
"My victory is assured!"  
  
Naru raises her umbrella, uh, her sword.  
  
"Prince though thy be, you shall fail even if it costs my life!"  
  
She strikes at him, losing her footing on the wet tiles. Naru slides, crashing into Keitaro. They slip down the roof, bouncing off the railing and landing on the terrace. She wraps her arms protectively around his head. Tumbling three times, they come to a halt. The sword and umbrella come to rest near the stairs.  
  
Naru blinks as the rain falls upon her face.  
  
"That was'eth a close one!"  
  
Keitaro, his face wedged between her breasts, mumbles.  
  
"Foiled by treacherous footing!"  
  
She gently raises his face and looks into his eyes.  
  
"I yield to you and beg for mercy."  
  
He reaches up and removes his glasses.  
  
"Then it is mercy you shall have."  
  
Naru closes her eyes.  
  
His body presses forcefully against her, then again, then a third time. Kitsune and Shinobu, still pursued by Motoko, have run over them on the way to the stairs.  
  
Her eyes snap open. Keitaro's eyes are wide and his arms are stretched sideways. He gasps.  
  
"I have been ambushed! My back doth scream in agony!"  
  
She turns him over and places her hands on his chest.  
  
"Keitaro! Beloved, are you okay?"  
  
Suppressing a smile, he places the back of his right hand against his forehead.  
  
"The light doth fail! Cometh the night, or be this my end?"  
  
"Do not leave me thus!"  
  
"Ah fair one, do not grieve for me. But I pray thee; send me into the arms of the angels with your kiss."  
  
"Then I release thee. Let the taste of my lips sustain you on your journey to the beyond."  
  
She raises two fingers and gently wipes the raindrops from his lips. He closes his eyes at her touch.  
  
"Farewell, beloved."  
  
"Farewell, my Prince."  
  
Naru presses her lips against his. He shudders as her fingers firmly dig into his chest. His arms hug her body to his.  
  
The sound of footsteps in the water can be heard.  
  
"Betrayer! So, thou wouldst deny our pact for the love of this devil in female form!"  
  
Eyes opening, they look towards the voice. Motoko stands there, sword again in her hands. Kitsune, Shinobu, Su, and Tama-chan peek around her from the top of the steps. Kitsune rubs her hands.  
  
"Man, this is gonna be good!"  
  
Her chi forming flames in her eyes, Motoko raises her sword.  
  
"Your hearts desire one another? So be it! Your blood shall be mingled upon this ground, forever inseparable in death!"  
  
They sit up and Naru places her hands on her chest and rocks her head from side to side.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no!"  
  
A faint glimmer of chi flows around the tip of her sword. She swings it down and a gentle vortex rolls past them, no more than a stiff breeze.  
  
Keitaro rocks backwards slightly from the impact and stares at her for a few seconds. Clutching his hands to his head, he stands and staggers to the left, stopping as he bounces against the railing.  
  
Water splashing, they rush to his side. Naru grabs his wrists and pulls his arms down.  
  
"Keitaro, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
Motoko touches his shoulder.  
  
"I did not release that much chi. It is impossible that it could have caused any injury!"  
  
He shakes his head and looks at them.  
  
"I'm okay, I wasn't hurt."  
  
Shinobu pushes next to him and grabs his hand.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
He scratches the back of his head.  
  
"I don't know. For a few seconds, it felt like I was a, was a, bird!"  
  
Naru feels his forehead, but he does not seem to have a fever.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I could see Hinata-sou. It was drifting below me, but, it was spinning around, or I was spinning around. It seemed almost familiar somehow."  
  
Motoko looks at Naru.  
  
"Naru-sempai, do you think that this is a lost memory of his?"  
  
"It could be. Keitaro, do you remember anything else?"  
  
"No, that's all there is. Do you know what it means?"  
  
Hesitant to explain how he gets to see Hinata-sou from a bird's point of view, Naru grabs her umbrella.  
  
"We all are getting soaked! Keitaro pick up the basket and we'll use the dryers today!"  
  
They all head inside, the others change into dry clothes while Naru and Keitaro finish the laundry.  
  
Later, Keitaro walks to his room to change. Kitsune, carrying a bag, catches up to him.  
  
"Keitaro-san, have you forgotten that we still need to clean the hot springs?"  
  
"But it's raining outside!"  
  
She grabs his arm and drags him outside.  
  
"That's okay, you're wet already!"  
  
Kitsune takes him to the storage shed and shows him the brushes and scrubbers he will need. She places a chair under an overhang and pours some sake into a plastic cup.  
  
"Hurry up! We don't got all day!"  
  
She pulls her camera out of the bag and takes a few photos.  
  
"(He looks so cute all wet like that.)"  
  
"No, scrub it with the grain!"  
  
"Kitsune, it's getting cold out here!"  
  
She sips her sake.  
  
"Then put your back into it. A little hard work never hurt anyone!"  
  
After about fifteen minutes, he finishes scrubbing the rocks on the right, and then moves over to the other side. As he walks past Kitsune, he looks at the sake.  
  
"Could I have some of that? I'm really getting cold."  
  
"Keep working, I'll bring it to you."  
  
Kitsune goes inside, returning with another plastic cup. After filling it, she carries the bottle and cup to Keitaro.  
  
"Here you go sir! One sake, neat!"  
  
He drinks the whole cup in one shot.  
  
"Thanks, that helps!"  
  
Kitsune, shaking the rain from her hair, pours another and hands it to him.  
  
"You'd better have another; you still have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Well, I guess so."  
  
As he drinks the second glass, he notices Kitsune wiping her hands down her blouse and slacks.  
  
"Darn, I forgot my umbrella. Now I'm all wet again!"  
  
He hands her the empty cup, trying not to look at her blouse, which is now almost transparent.  
  
Kitsune turns and walks back to the chair. On the way, she drops the cup. Bending from the waist, she reaches down for it.  
  
"Darn, I dropped the cup!"  
  
Keitaro's eyes are glued on her as she bends down. She peeks between her knees and smiles at him.  
  
"Whatcha standing around for? Get back to work."  
  
He turns around and wipes the blood from his nose.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am!"  
  
He attacks the rocks with the brush, trying to take his mind off what he just saw. After about another fifteen minutes of work he stops to rub his hands together.  
  
"Kitsune, can we stop now? It's really getting cold."  
  
"Okay, that should be good enough for today. Go dry off and I'll bring you a hot drink."  
  
Keitaro puts the tools away and shuffles to his room, rubbing his arms to try to warm up. As he passes through the common room, he sees a bottle of sake on the coffee table. He pours a glass and drinks it. Enjoying the warmth, he pours one more.  
  
"Ah, that's a little better."  
  
In his room, he places his wet clothes in a basket. Wrapping a robe on, he closes his window and sits at his desk. As he lays his head down there is a knock at the door. He sits up.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Kitsune, holding a tall glass, slides open the door. She walks over and sets the glass in front of Keitaro.  
  
"Here you go Keitaro-san. This will help warm you back up!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a recipe for a warm winter drink. Even though there's no snow, I thought that you would like it!"  
  
"Thank you, Kitsune."  
  
Patting him on the cheek, she turns towards the door.  
  
"I'd like to stay, but I promised Shinobu that I would help make lunch today and she wants me to get more vegetables."  
  
Keitaro wraps his hands around the glass, enjoying its warmth. He raises the drink and takes a sip. His eyes widen at the strong flavor.  
  
"Ooh, that's pretty strong, but it tastes delicious!"  
  
As he finishes getting dressed, he occasionally sips more from the glass. As he pulls on a sweater, there is a knock at the door. He downs the last of his drink and opens the door. Su, a big grin on her face, is standing there.  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, you ready to clean the floors?"  
  
"Okay, where do we start?"  
  
"The top floor, of course. Where else would you start?"  
  
"We could start on the first floor."  
  
Su wrinkles her nose.  
  
"That's no good, my room's on the top floor."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"Ah, I see. I have to do your floor first so that you can do your sliding."  
  
"Righto!"  
  
Following Su's instructions, Keitaro begins by first sweeping the hallway. He ends up sweeping it twice as Su points out tiny spots that he missed.  
  
Su puts on a white glove and runs a finger along the floor.  
  
"Hmm, not too bad, for a rookie. Okay, let's wash this baby down."  
  
Keitaro places the wet towel on the floor and starts to push it down the hallway. His path is not quite straight, as the five glasses of alcohol start to affect him. Su, laughing and pushing a towel of her own, kicks him to keep him on course.  
  
"Straighten up and fly right, Major Tom!"  
  
"Roger flight leader!"  
  
They grab fresh towels and dry the floor. After two passes, Su reaches into a bucket and pulls out an oddly shaped green bottle.  
  
"And now, for my super special, high gloss, ultra waxing formula!"  
  
Switching towels, they run the wax into the boards. Keitaro slips every time they switch directions.  
  
"Are you sure this stuff is safe? It seems awfully slick to me!"  
  
"Nah, it's great! Ya can slide from here to the moon if the floor was long enough!"  
  
"I'm more worried about sliding into the hospital!"  
  
Su kicks his head again.  
  
"Suck it up, soldier!"  
  
They finish buffing the wax. Su runs back to the stairs and turns around.  
  
"Kaolla One, ready for take-off!"  
  
"Su, be careful!"  
  
Pushing off the wall, Su slides down the hallway, arms spread and her left foot raised behind her.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Keitaro catches her as she reaches the far end of the hallway. He slips and falls to the floor. Su jumps behind him.  
  
"It's your turn, Keitaro! There's nuthin like a great slide!"  
  
"Su, no! Don't do it!"  
  
She shoves Keitaro with both feet and he shoots down the hallway. He reaches out, trying to grab the wall to stop himself.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
As he passes Motoko's room, the door slides open and she steps out. Unable to stop, he crashes into her legs. Motoko drops into his lap and they both continue onwards.  
  
"Motoko!"  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Su, again on one foot, shoots past them.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Throwing a hand out and catching a beam, Keitaro manages to spin backwards, protecting Motoko with his body. Su leaps out of the way just before they crash against the wall.  
  
"In coming!"  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Changes

Love Hina – Memories  
  
Based on an idea by Victor Knight  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
They crash into the wall, Motoko's weight sending them off balance and spinning towards the stairs. He wraps his arms tightly around Motoko, pulling her head to his chest. They tumble to the second floor, Keitaro absorbing most of the impacts.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Ooof!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
They bounce off the last step and slide across to the stairs leading to the first floor, coming to a halt on the edge. Keitaro breathes a sigh of relief at their luck, until Motoko raises her head, tipping them towards the next set of steps. Pulling her head back down, he braces for round two.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Yow!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
They land against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Keitaro relaxes his grip and Motoko lifts her head and looks around.  
  
"Are you okay, Motoko-chan?"  
  
"I think that I now understand a little of what you are subjected to every day, Urashima."  
  
As Motoko stands, she drops her sword. Keitaro grabs it and lifts it up to her.  
  
He accidentally lifts her skirt in the process.  
  
Ripping the weapon from his hands, Motoko raises it to strike.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
She realizes at the last moment what she is doing and manages to pull most of her chi back out of the attack, but the weakened vortex still sends Keitaro rolling into the common room. He falls backwards against the coffee table, tipping it up and throwing a tray of sake towards the couch, spilling it on Kitsune.  
  
"My sake!"  
  
He reaches up and touches behind his left ear.  
  
"Oh, my head!"  
  
Looking at his hand, there are a few drops of blood. His eyes close as his head falls forward.  
  
Hikari is called again, and goes upstairs to tend to Keitaro. Having just repaired his stitches, she comes down the stairs and addresses the girls in the common room.  
  
"I am deeply troubled. Keitaro does not deserve to be treated in this manner. I request that he be given into my care for the time being."  
  
Naru jumps up and holds her hands apart.  
  
"You mean that you want to take him away from us? Y-you can't do that!"  
  
"As a medical professional, it is my obligation to ensure the welfare of any patient in my care. He was fortunate this time. The fall only tore the stitching. He apparently fainted at the sight of his own blood. But, it very easily could have been far worse."  
  
Shinobu grabs Hikari's arm.  
  
"Please don't take Sempai away! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
She places a hand on Shinobu's head.  
  
"Your sempai cannot receive the proper care as things are now. Do you wish to deny him that?"  
  
"N-n-no, Hikari-san."  
  
Su leaps onto the table.  
  
"But, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Do? Rather, it is what you are not going to do. I must do this for his protection."  
  
Kitsune sets a glass of tea on the table, her sake forgotten for now.  
  
"Isn't there another way?"  
  
"No, there is not. I will not allow this treatment to continue, especially considering that he was intoxicated and therefore at an even greater risk of injury."  
  
Kitsune bows her head.  
  
"I'm s-sorry. That was my fault."  
  
Naru turns to her.  
  
"Why did you get him drunk?"  
  
"Three small glasses shouldn't have gotten him drunk! I know what his limit is."  
  
Hikari sits on the couch.  
  
"Actually, he had five drinks."  
  
"Five! I only gave him three!"  
  
"He told me that he had two more at this table after cleaning the hot springs, which you made him do in the cold rain. He is still weak from the concussion, and that was a most unwise thing to do."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make it like it was before, so that he might remember something."  
  
"I understand, even though it was harsh, you did it out of kindness. I know that you want your friend back."  
  
Motoko, too ashamed to raise her head, speaks.  
  
"Do you truly intend to take him away?"  
  
"I can accept what the rest of the girls have done, but you are more dangerous to him than even Naru-san. Even though I counseled him against it, he requested that you go speak to him. Alone."  
  
"I, I cannot."  
  
"Will you deny him the opportunity to for retribution?"  
  
"I will undertake any task to make amends for my actions . . . . ."  
  
Tears on her cheeks, Motoko raises her head.  
  
". . . . . but I could not bear to hear him speak words of anger against me. Never has he done such a thing to any one of us. Yet, he is not the person that we knew, and he must now forsake the compassion that we cherished."  
  
Motoko throws her sword. It slides into the corner and lays abandoned.  
  
"N-never again shall I wield any blade! I, I will go speak with him, for he is Keitaro and cannot be denied."  
  
She stands and walks towards the stairs. As she places her hand on the rail, she pauses.  
  
"And then I must leave Hinata-sou, never to return."  
  
She disappears up the stairs.  
  
Hikari watches her leave. She picks up a glass of tea.  
  
"There is another item. While I was tending Keitaro, he spoke of Motoko's attack on him. He said that it was the easiest that she ever went on him."  
  
Naru looks at her for a few moments before understanding what she said.  
  
"Do you mean that he remembers Motoko striking him before? His memory has returned?"  
  
"No, he still cannot remember his life here. He does however, have a sense of previous encounters with her blade. He was able to describe the specific attacks, but not the circumstance in which they occurred. They are scattered memories, but memories none the less."  
  
"Then there is hope for him, for us! If some of his memories have come back, maybe more will."  
  
"It is possible. Even so, these memories are of attacks upon him. I do not know how that will affect him."  
  
They all sit in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Motoko walks slowly down the stairs, unable to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. She goes to her sword and gently picks it up, hugging it to her chest. She returns and sits on the couch, breathing in small gasps between her tears. Naru touches her arm.  
  
"Motoko, are you alright?"  
  
She looks up at Naru and smiles weakly.  
  
"He forgave me. As soon as I entered his room, he got to his knees and begged for my forgiveness. He, he started crying, not for himself, but for me. He said that he could see the pain I was bearing. I told him that I would forsake the sword and leave for his sake. But he refused me."  
  
Motoko reaches up to touch her own shoulder.  
  
"Urashima held onto me and begged me not to depart. He said that he would bear anything to keep all of us together. He said that we are family, and that a family stays together and works things out. Even though he cannot remember us, he said that is what he feels."  
  
She wipes her tears.  
  
"He told me to remain proud of my sword, to never give up. I cannot deny his request, for he is Keitaro."  
  
She looks at Hikari.  
  
"Do not take him from us! Please, do not tear our family apart!"  
  
Hikari stands and looks at them all.  
  
"What you have said makes it even more important that I continue as I have planned. I will protect him from all of you."  
  
Kitsune falls to her knees.  
  
"Please, you can't!"  
  
Su kicks a cushion off the couch.  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
Shinobu faints to the floor.  
  
"Sempai! Aaauuuuu."  
  
Naru, knowing that nothing she can say will offset how she had treated Keitaro, falls to her knees in defeat.  
  
Haruka walks in the front door carrying two bags. She looks at Hikari.  
  
"Are you ready, Hikari-san?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Haruka-san."  
  
Hikari sits down and reaches for her tea again.  
  
"I will take direct responsibility for his care starting immediately."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"He also begged me to let him remain with this family. I have decided to take my vacation here at Hinata-sou. Then I will be able to keep a close watch on you all."  
  
Saturday Noon  
  
All of the girls are gathered in the dining room for lunch. An extra spot is made for Hikari, the new temporary resident. As Keitaro enters, they each touch and arm or a hand, reassuring themselves that he is still with them. As Shinobu brings out the last tray and they sit down to eat, Tama-chan flies in and lands next to Naru's plate.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, this soup is terrific! I wish that I could get my memories back, at least the ones of all the good meals I've had here!"  
  
"Thank you, Sempai! I'm happy that you always have nice things to say about my cooking."  
  
Su rubs his arm.  
  
"Keitaro doesn't have a mean bone in his body."  
  
She playfully taps his head with her foot.  
  
"But if he did, we'd find it and break it for him!"  
  
Naru reaches for a roll, pulls a small bite off, and feeds it to Tama-chan.  
  
"Su, that's not nice!"  
  
"Don't worry; we've got Doc Hikari here now! On call twenty-four hours a day!"  
  
Hikari tastes her soup.  
  
"Umm, this is delicious. And, since you have brought up my purpose here, I think that I will elaborate on what I will be doing. Haruka-san has placed my things and an extra futon in Keitaro's room . . . . ."  
  
Keitaro drops his spoon, splashing some soup on his shirt.  
  
"WHAT? In m-my r-r-room?"  
  
"Yes, Haruka-san informed me that none of the older rooms are prepared. And since I must look after your well- being, I must be near you at all times. I will go where you go, and you must go where I go."  
  
Naru slaps her hand on the table.  
  
"You can't be serious! You can stay in my room. It's not right, or safe for that matter, for a woman to risk herself alone with him!"  
  
"If it were your responsibility, what would you do?"  
  
"I would stay in his room, uh I mean that I would, ah, try to be near, oh not that he should, uh . . . . ."  
  
Naru jams her roll in her mouth and crosses her arms.  
  
"Ah gith awp."  
  
Hikari addresses Keitaro.  
  
"You are to remain within my sight at all times, unless it is a matter which demands privacy. If either of us must go out, the other will also go. Do you understand?"  
  
"But, that means we will s-sleep in the s-same r-room!"  
  
"Of course. I cannot risk leaving you unattended. From what I have determined over the last few months, many of the attacks on you occur just prior to your retiring and just after you awake."  
  
"At least you will let me have my baths to myself."  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You are not even safe there."  
  
Blushing, he turns to Naru.  
  
"You've attacked me in my own bath?"  
  
"Well, sometimes."  
  
"Isn't there anywhere that I . . . . . AAAAA!"  
  
Keitaro leaps out of his chair.  
  
"What the heck was that?"  
  
Su crawls out from under his chair holding a small wooden stick.  
  
"Su, what in the world are you doing?"  
  
She balances the stick on her nose like a seal.  
  
"Just something I learnt from the Doc. Hey, Doc, I think that tama is okay too. Ya forgot to check it yesterday!"  
  
Hikari stares at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Before Su can answer Naru, Kitsune, Motoko and Shinobu pile on top of her.  
  
Wrapping her hands over Su's mouth, Naru looks up.  
  
"N-nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
Haruka points across the table.  
  
"But she's over there."  
  
Tama-chan raises a flipper.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Hikari shakes her head and looks at Haruka.  
  
"I still do not understand."  
  
"Don't bother trying. Crazy kids."  
  
Saturday Afternoon  
  
Hikari goes to Keitaro's room to unpack her things. Keitaro drags an extra dresser from storage for her. As he finishes moving it, he sits down heavily on his chair.  
  
"Is something wrong, Keitaro?"  
  
"No, I'm just a little worn out already today. I didn't realize that I had so much work to do around here."  
  
"It would be best if you take a short nap this afternoon. Never turn a deaf ear to what your body is trying to tell you."  
  
Hikari takes a photo frame out of her bag and places it on the dresser. Keitaro notices that there is no picture in it.  
  
"Hikari-san, what is that for?"  
  
"Oh, it is just a small habit of mine. I always take this with me wherever I go."  
  
"But it's just an empty photo frame."  
  
"Not really. Can you guess what it means?"  
  
He scratches his head.  
  
"Is this some kind of test for me?"  
  
Hikari laughs.  
  
"No, not at all. What do you think it means?"  
  
Keitaro stares at the empty frame. He picks it up and looks all over it. He hands it to her.  
  
"I don't have any idea what it means."  
  
She takes the frame and hugs it to her chest.  
  
"It is a picture of my true love."  
  
"I still don't understand. If it's your true love, why isn't there a picture?"  
  
Hikari places it back on the dresser.  
  
"Because my true love is not here."  
  
"I'm sorry, did he die?"  
  
She looks at him and sees his compassion for her loss. She quickly corrects his mistake.  
  
"No, he did not die. The picture is empty because I have not found my true love. It is to remind me that my life is still missing something and that I do not know who, or what, it is."  
  
She smiles at the look on his face.  
  
"You must think that I am rather strange to do this."  
  
"No, I don't think that it's strange at all. I think it takes a lot of courage to recognize your desires, whether or not you even know for sure what they are."  
  
He places a hand on his own sketchbook diary.  
  
"I think that the person I was also understood that. He looked inside himself and found something missing. Some of the drawings in here make me feel sad for him. I almost don't want to remember the pain he, uh I must have felt."  
  
Hikari looks around.  
  
"If you do not mind, I would like to place my futon next to your window. I enjoy watching the stars before I sleep."  
  
"I don't mind. Anywhere you like is fine. I'll just put mine over by the closet."  
  
"You need not worry. I do not bite."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
There is a knock on the boarded hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Keitaro, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, come on down."  
  
"Uh, could you come up here? I need your help with something."  
  
"Okay, I'll be up in a minute."  
  
He turns to Hikari.  
  
"Do you have everything you need?"  
  
"I am fine, thank you. Shall we go?"  
  
"What, go where?"  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
"To speak with Naru-san, of course. Or have you forgotten that I am your new shadow?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. Let's go then."  
  
Upstairs, he knocks on Naru's door.  
  
"Narusegawa, it's me."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
As he walks in, he sees Naru wearing a dress and a sun hat with a shawl over her shoulders.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"No, I just wondered what you thought of . . . . . What are you doing here?"  
  
Hikari enters behind Keitaro.  
  
"I am doing what I came here for."  
  
"But, I wanted to talk to Keitaro. It's kind of, ah, personal."  
  
"Oh? Then I will wait in the hallway. But I insist that the door remain open."  
  
Hikari leaves and stands outside the door. Naru can just see her elbow as she leans against the wall.  
  
"What did you need help with Narusegawa?"  
  
"I was just wondering what you thought of this dress."  
  
"I think that it looks very nice."  
  
She spins around.  
  
"Does it remind you of anything?"  
  
He places a thumb on his chin.  
  
"Hmm, it is kind of familiar. Yes! I remember!"  
  
Naru clasps her hands.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"That's the same dress that I saw in my photo sticker album."  
  
Naru lowers her head and walks to the window.  
  
"Oh, you don't remember anything else?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But before today, I've never seen that dress."  
  
A gust of wind blows the hat off Naru's head. Keitaro goes to pick it up and trips over Liddo-kun, kicking the cover aside. He looks up as another gust of wind lifts Naru's dress. Blood starts to trickle out of his nostrils. Blushing, she quickly pushes her skirt back down.   
  
"What do you think you're looking at? You PERVERT!"  
  
As she raises her fist, Keitaro bows and places his face to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
As she starts to swing, a hand grips her wrist and forces her arm to her side.  
  
"And just what were you thinking of doing?"  
  
Naru looks up at Hikari.  
  
"But he, he was . . . . ."  
  
"Keitaro was being a gentleman and he apologized for an accident that he could not control. Will you blame him for the wind?"  
  
Naru kneels next to him and strokes the back of his neck. He sits up and looks at her.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Narusegawa."  
  
"No, I'm the one who should apologize. It wasn't your fault."  
  
She helps him stand up. He smiles as he looks at her. Naru feels her heart skip.  
  
"(His eyes! Even without saying it, I can tell that he has already forgiven me!)"  
  
She leans to him and kisses his cheek.  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
Blushing again, he steps backwards, tripping over Liddo-kun and falling into the hole. He crashes through the boards and down into his room.  
  
As Naru and Hikari look down through the hole, Keitaro's voice calls up.  
  
"I'm okay!"  
  
He sits up and rubs his back.  
  
"Since I'm down here, I think I'll take that nap now."  
  
Hikari looks at Naru.  
  
"Is it always like this? Does Hinata-sou itself work against him?"  
  
A few minutes later, Hikari is sitting at the desk reading. Keitaro pulls out a pillow and lies on the floor near the table. Hikari watches him toss for a couple of minutes.  
  
"A short rest will only be beneficial if your body is comfortable. You have worked too hard today and have stressed your muscles."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I am a doctor and that is what I do."  
  
She kneels next to him.  
  
"Remove your shirt and lay on your stomach and I will massage your muscles."  
  
"You don't need to trouble yourself, I'll be alright."  
  
"It is no trouble. You do not remember, but I also teach shiatsu at my clinic."  
  
"I really appreciate your help."  
  
Folding his shirt, Keitaro rolls over and rests his head on the pillow, placing his arms at his sides.  
  
"Is this okay?"  
  
"That will be fine. Now just relax, do not try to resist your muscles."  
  
Hikari starts by firmly pressing her fingers into the pressure points, starting from his neck and working down his arms. She then takes the heel of her thumb and runs it down the middle of his back.  
  
"Ooo, that felt good."  
  
She then moves to his feet and works up to his hips. Then she massages his shoulder, followed by the lower back. Hikari presses her knuckles into his pelvis and runs them down his hip.  
  
"Turn over and I shall continue."  
  
Keitaro starts to blush.  
  
"I would rather not."  
  
Hikari smiles, knowing full well what is wrong.  
  
"Do not be worried. What you are experiencing is common when pressure is applied to certain points along the back and the sides of the hips."  
  
"You can stop; I think I've had enough."  
  
"I am a doctor, you need not worry about what I see."  
  
She grabs his right shoulder and thigh and pulls him over onto his back. He brings his knees up to hide his unintended arousal and she presses them back down.  
  
"I have found that it is a waste of time to argue. It will be easier if you just close your eyes and relax. Imagine yourself surrounded by a soft pink mist."  
  
"I'm so ashamed!"  
  
He removes his hands from his pants and lays them back to his sides, and then squeezes his eyes shut. Hikari rubs her thumb on his forehead to make him relax. She moves to his feet again, flexing his toes and ankle. She moves up his legs to his thighs. Keitaro whispers sleepily.  
  
"Please, n-no more."  
  
"I will be finished in a few minutes, just relax and try to sleep now."  
  
As she massages his hips, Keitaro squirms slightly, relaxing enough to enjoy the massage. She continues to kneed the muscles from his waist to chest. Keitaro's head rolls to the side. He sighs, unaware that his arousal has slipped up past the top of his pants. Hikari removes his glasses and sets them near the top of the futon. She massages his temples and neck. She finishes by leaning over him and massaging the muscles in both his upper arms at the same time. She notes his breathing and realizes that he has fallen asleep.  
  
Giving his shoulders a last squeeze, she looks over him and sees it sticking a little past the waist of his pants. With a doctor's care, she presses the tip back into hiding so that none of the girls will accidentally walk in and see him. She then takes a light blanket and covers Keitaro's sleeping form, pushing a lock of hair away from his eyes before returning to her reading. As she picks up her tea, she spills some of the hot liquid on her hand.  
  
"Oh, that hurts!"  
  
At this same time, Naru is studying. As she reaches for another book, she realizes that it has become quiet down in Keitaro's room. She smiles as she gently moves Liddo-kun away from the hole. It has become a habit of hers to watch Keitaro while he takes a nap.  
  
"(He is so cute when he sleeps. He looks as sweet as a baby.)"  
  
She looks through the hole. Hikari is leaning over Keitaro's face, blocking it from view and squeezing his arms. Naru's eyes go wide when she spots the tip of his arousal. Unable to pull away, she watches Hikari slide her hands to his shoulders and grab them tightly. Naru watches her sit up and look over him. As her hand reaches towards his pants Naru pulls away and replaces Liddo-kun, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
  
"(They were, were preparing to, NO! They couldn't be!)"  
  
After a few moments, she hears Hikari's voice.  
  
"Oh, that hurts!"  
  
Tears burst from Naru's eyes. She runs from her room and down to the first floor. As she rushes through the common room, Kitsune looks up from the couch.  
  
"Hey Naru, what's the hurry?"  
  
Not even stopping to grab her umbrella, she dashes through the front door and leaps off the porch. Naru runs down the steps and disappears into the cold rain.  
  
End of Chapter Four 


	5. Conflict

Love Hina – Memories  
  
Based on an idea by Victor Knight  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Saturday Evening  
  
After Kitsune told everyone about how Naru ran out of Hinata-sou, they break up into groups to look for her, with Shinobu and Su staying home and running the phone search. Kitsune and Motoko search the area from Hinata-sou to the beach and Keitaro and Hikari go looking around the shops.  
  
After about an hour, Hikari and Keitaro still have not found Naru.  
  
"Do you know any other places that she would most likely go?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember anything about what we've done together."  
  
"I am sorry; I am so concerned for her that I forgot about your amnesia."  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
She thinks for a few moments.  
  
"Where would you go from here if you were upset about something?"  
  
"I guess that I would go somewhere that makes me feel better."  
  
"Is there such a place here for you?"  
  
"No, I don't remember . . . . . wait. When I was little, I used to play near Hinata-sou."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"There was a small park nearby. I would probably go there."  
  
"Do you remember which park it was?"  
  
"Yes, it's this way!"  
  
They head off in the direction he indicates. He looks at her hand and sees a bandage.  
  
"What happened to your hand?"  
  
"I spilled some hot tea on it. It will be fine by tomorrow."  
  
After about fifteen minutes, with darkness quickly approaching, they can see the park. It appears to be empty.  
  
"I do not see Naru-san here. Maybe this park has no special meaning for her."  
  
Keitaro keeps walking into the park.  
  
"I remember that sandlot. That's where a very good friend of mine and I used to play."  
  
He steps into the sand, moving towards the small hill that remains in the middle.   
  
"I'm surprised that's still here after all these years."  
  
Hikari stops and looks around the park.  
  
"It was here when you were a child? That is quite amazing."  
  
He walks up to the hill. On the other side, he can see a person curled up on the ground.  
  
"Narusegawa?"  
  
As he drops down next to her, he can see her shivering. He raises her head and gently wipes the wet sand from the left side of her face. Hikari quickly rushes to their side.  
  
"Narusegawa, wake up! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Hikari-san, something's wrong with her!"  
  
The doctor reaches a hand into Naru's shirt and feels her chest.  
  
"She is suffering from hypothermia! We must get her home and warmed up quickly!"  
  
Keitaro rips off his coat and wraps it around Naru. He lifts her, holding her close to try to give some of his warmth to her. He starts to walk quickly.  
  
"Let's go. If there is anything that you can do to get ready, then you'd better go on ahead. I'll get her home safely."  
  
She starts to run towards Hinata-sou.  
  
"I will have your barrel filled with warm water. Bring her to it as soon as you return."  
  
Hikari quickly disappears into the falling rain.  
  
He continues on, pausing briefly to adjust his arms to make Naru as comfortable as possible. As he reaches the bottom of the steps to the inn, Kitsune and Motoko appear out of the rain and rush to him.  
  
"Keitaro-san, what happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know. We found her in the park like this! Motoko, you and Kitsune go on ahead and help Hikari-san. She should be getting my bath barrel ready. I have a heavy robe in my closet. Get it so that she has something to keep her warm after the bath."  
  
"Yes, Urashima! We will go at once."  
  
They run up the steps ahead of him. After a few minutes, he makes it into the inn and up the stairs. Hikari opens the door so they can enter. Motoko, Shinobu and Su are waiting with her.  
  
"Put her into the water quickly, and make sure that she does not slide under."  
  
Keitaro steps up and into the barrel, holding Naru to his chest to keep her safe. Kitsune rushes in with the robe. Hikari touches Naru's forehead.  
  
"We must wait now. She should start to respond in a few minutes."  
  
Everyone is silent. Tama-chan glides in and lands in the water. She floats next to Naru.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Weakly, Naru's left hand reaches up and rests against Keitaro's shirt. Half-conscious, she whispers.  
  
"C-c-cold, s-so c-c-cold."  
  
"Narusegawa, you're home. It's going to be alright."  
  
"I l-l-lost h-him. L-lost him."  
  
Kitsune reaches in and holds her hand.  
  
"What do you mean? Lost who?"  
  
"L-lost K-keit-t-taro. H-heard him, Hik-k-kari, made l-l-love. I l-lost him."  
  
Keitaro's eyes go wide.  
  
"Wha-wha-what?"  
  
Shinobu faints.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune grabs Keitaro's glasses and throws them to the floor. She crushes them with her foot before grabbing his neck.  
  
"You low down, dirty, filthy, stinking, despicable rat!"  
  
Motoko pushes Kitsune away, draws her sword and lays the tip to his throat. Blackness flares from her eyes.  
  
"Foul, lecherous, deceiving male! This is inexcusable!"  
  
Kitsune pulls Naru out of his arms. A drop of blood trickles from the tip of the sword.  
  
Su pulls out her remote control. A Mecha-Tama swoops down and hovers in front of Keitaro, particle guns, knives, mace, and other assorted devices of mayhem springing from hidden compartments.  
  
"Is it time to play with Keitaro? And does May dove taste good?"  
  
Tama-chan sinks and then floats belly up.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Hikari kneels by Shinobu. She looks up at them.  
  
"What is going on here? Why would Naru-san say such a thing?"  
  
Kitsune swings her arm and splashes water onto the doctor.  
  
"Why don't you tell us? How long have the two of you been messing around behind Naru's back?"  
  
"We have not been 'messing around' as you put it!"  
  
Motoko points her blade at Hikari. The doctor moves away from Shinobu.  
  
"Evil amongst us! You both will pay for what you have done!"  
  
The power of her chi swirls around the sword, already rattling the walls. Motoko prepares her attack.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! DEMON RENDING SWORD!"  
  
Keitaro scrambles to get out of the barrel.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Don't do it! Put your sword down! Hikari-san didn't do anything!"  
  
Her sword raging with power, Motoko swings downward. The edges of the vortex rock the barrel, splashing water over the floor. Hikari's eyes widen in shock at the sight of the maelstrom bearing down on her. Keitaro pulls her arm and tosses her to safety behind the barrel, leaving him exposed to the blast. He braces his arms in front of his face to meet the onslaught.  
  
"Motoko-chan!"  
  
The power crashes against him, its momentum paused for an instant by his resistance. The vortex gathers against this and continues onward. Keitaro's shirt is shredded as the blast envelopes him, hurling him against the wall. Chi swirls around him and the wall begins to buckle. Wooden splinters and plaster create a blizzard of debris in the air. Keitaro slides down the wall as the vortex spends its energy.  
  
Cut and bruised, he remains standing and steps forth from the cloud of debris. His left arm hangs bleeding at his side.  
  
"M-motoko-chan, please!"  
  
Panting from her exertion, she raises her sword again. Hikari is completely forgotten as Motoko steps towards Keitaro.  
  
"You, you still stand? Betrayer!"  
  
Naru looks up over the top of the barrel, her eyes dark.  
  
"Kill the pervert!"  
  
She climbs out of the water and grabs part of a wooden beam, swinging it like a baseball bat.  
  
Supporting his left arm against his chest, Keitaro runs through the door.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Halfway down the hallway he skids to a stop. Kitsune guides Su on her attack.  
  
"Target in sight, range five meters. FIRE!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
Mecha-Tama swoops down the hall, balls of fire shooting from its mouth. Keitaro leaps out a window and falls into the hot spring.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Naru, followed closely by Motoko, leaps down and rushes towards him. He scrambles out of the water in heads inside the back door.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Chase music playing, Keitaro runs into the common room. He stops and looks around.  
  
"Where is that music coming from?"  
  
Mecha-Tama, speakers blaring, swoops down the stairs, followed by Su and Kitsune.  
  
"Target locked!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
He runs out the front door. Leaping into the rain, he runs for the steps. He slides to a stop as he spots Shinobu. She has a cooking pan in her hands and rushes towards him.  
  
"Sempai! You betrayed us!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Keitaro spins around and sees Su and Kitsune burst through the front door. He turns left, only to spot Motoko running around the side of the inn, a vortex already forming on her sword.  
  
"URASHIMA!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Lightning flashes in the darkened sky as he flees to the right, running for the other side of the inn. As he rounds the corner, another flash illuminates Naru at the far end of the building as she hurls the board at him.  
  
"You scum!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Ducking under the projectile, he stops and looks around. Determining that his only chance is to try to get past Naru, he dashes towards her, weaving from side to side to try to catch her off guard.  
  
If he had his memories, he would have realized the futility of such an action.  
  
He fakes left and dodges to the right past her, and catches a vicious spinning back kick in the left arm and stomach.  
  
Reversing her spin, Naru pulls her right arm back and delivers a ferocious Naru-Punch. Keitaro tumbles head-over-heels back towards the front of Hinata-sou, meeting Motoko's vortex, a Mecha-Tama blast, and Shinobu's cooking pan in mid-air.  
  
The four attacks neutralize his momentum and he hangs suspended in the air, a lightning flash silhouetting him.  
  
Keitaro falls to the ground, steam rising from his body. Su jumps over and pokes him with a stick.  
  
"Totally barbequed!"  
  
Hikari rushes around the corner and freezes in her steps.  
  
"Oh! My! God!"  
  
The girls surround her, preparing to finish their work. Naru pronounces judgment.  
  
"Now it's your turn!"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Keitaro has done nothing to you!"  
  
"How dare you deny what you've done!"  
  
"I have done nothing!"  
  
"Liar! I saw the two of you with my own eyes!"  
  
Hikari holds her hands out.  
  
"You saw me giving Keitaro a massage so that he could rest! You had worked him to the point of exhaustion today!"  
  
"I saw you touch, touching his . . . . ."  
  
"I was concerned for his privacy. Would you rather I left him exposed?"  
  
"I heard you moan in pain!"  
  
Hikari holds her hand towards Naru and pulls the bandage off, exposing a nasty looking red patch.  
  
"I spilled the hot tea on my hand."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"Then why was his, it was . . . . ."  
  
Hikari steps to Naru and quickly applies pressure to points on her back and hip. Naru's eyes go wide and she blushes.  
  
"What, what was that?"  
  
"This reaction is common during such a massage. Do you now begin to understand?"  
  
Hikari slips past her towards Keitaro. Motoko looks at Naru.  
  
"Naru-sempai, is it possible that what she says is true? Did you actually see them do anything?  
  
Naru grabs her shirt.  
  
"I, I saw exactly what she described. I've made a horrible mistake!"  
  
She spins around.  
  
"Oh god, Keitaro!"  
  
The girls rush to him. Naru kneels next to Hikari.  
  
"Please forgive us Hikari-san."  
  
The doctor ignores her as she examines Keitaro. She speaks to herself as she checks him. Each find strikes the girls like a blow to the heart.  
  
"His stitches have torn again. Minor cuts to his face and chest. His left shoulder appears to be dislocated and the arm is bleeding."  
  
Keitaro moans and his body starts to squirm strangely. Naru tries to hold him still.  
  
"Hikari-san, what's wrong?"  
  
"I do not know. It looks like something is moving him instead of Keitaro moving himself."  
  
Tama-chan, eyes swirling, crawls out from under Keitaro.  
  
"M-mew?"  
  
Su picks her up.  
  
"We ain't got any May dove, but here's some fresh turtle!"  
  
Eyes closed, Keitaro lifts his head.  
  
"I'll have an order of that and a salad."  
  
His head falls back to the ground.  
  
Hikari shakes her head.  
  
"As soon as he is able to travel, I will take him away from Hinata-sou. It is too dangerous for him here."  
  
Naru grabs Keitaro's arm.  
  
"I won't let you take him!"  
  
"He will be safe with me at my clinic."  
  
"Then you will have to go through me!"  
  
The other girls stand behind Naru, united in their support. Hikari looks at them.  
  
"Be reasonable. At my clinic he will not have to risk any attacks!"  
  
"He is staying right here!"  
  
"I will take him away!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I will keep him safe!"  
  
Keitaro, fearing that the girls may start to hurt each other, reaches over with his right hand in an attempt to prevent any further escalation in the argument he hears. In the darkness and without his glasses, his hand grabs onto the first thing he feels.  
  
Hikari's left breast.  
  
Without thought, Hikari brings her right elbow crashing down onto his forehead.  
  
"You perverted scoundrel!"  
  
Everyone looks at her in silence. In the distance a dog barks. Another bolt of lightning flashes in the sky, showing Keitaro now lying completely unconscious with a fresh cut on his head.  
  
Hikari stares at her arm.  
  
"I could not control it. It, just happened."  
  
Kitsune pats Hikari on the shoulder.  
  
"Welcome to the club!"  
  
Naru wipes the rain off Keitaro's face.  
  
"He has that effect on women."  
  
Saturday Night  
  
They carry him up to his room and Hikari, with Naru's help, treats his injuries.  
  
"First, we must treat his shoulder. You will need to hold him when I reset his arm."  
  
Naru kneels against his left side and places her hands on his chest and collar. Hikari pulls his arm straight and pops it back into place.  
  
"I will bandage his arm later so that it will not move. He should keep it immobilized for a few days."  
  
"What do we do next?"  
  
Hikari reaches into her bag and takes out an antiseptic.  
  
"Clean his wounds with this. I will repair the stitches on his head."  
  
Naru takes a small scissors, cuts the remains of Keitaro's shirt off, and then begins cleaning him. She finishes as Hikari sews the last stitch.  
  
Hikari looks for her bandage rolls. She stands to leave.  
  
"My other bag is still out by his bath barrel. I shall return presently."  
  
Naru, alone with Keitaro, releases her tears. She sobs softly as she sits next to him.  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
She dabs more ointment on a few wounds that are still bleeding, concentrating on the cut on his left arm. Keitaro's eyes partially open and he looks up at her. He whispers weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry Narusegawa. I screwed up and spoiled our date. I didn't mean to pull your skirt, really. I'm sorry that I made you so mad."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"What did you do to me? It hurts so much that I almost think that Motoko-chan and Su must've helped."  
  
She touches his lips.  
  
"You need to rest. You've been through a lot today. Hikari-san will give you something for the pain to help you sleep."  
  
He closes his eyes again. Hikari walks in the door and stands quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble for you and everyone else. I feel like I'm worthless to you."  
  
"Don't ever think that. You mean more to me than words can say. Even if, even if I do hurt you from time to time."  
  
He smiles at her again.  
  
"From time to time, and from here to Kyoto and in Okinawa. But I wouldn't trade my life here for anything."  
  
"Please, Keitaro. You really need to rest. Be quiet and save your strength."  
  
Hikari kneels next to them and takes a bottle and spoon from her bag. She measures the liquid and gives it to Keitaro.  
  
"This will ease the pain and put you to sleep quickly."  
  
"Thank you Hikari-san."  
  
As the medicine takes affect, Keitaro whispers again to Naru.  
  
"My parents will be very happy to meet you."  
  
He falls asleep and Hikari wraps his shoulder and places his arm in a sling, tying it to keep his arm still.  
  
"Did he just ask you to meet his family?"  
  
Naru, watching him sleep, shakes her head.  
  
"No, I told him a few days ago that I wanted to meet his parents."  
  
Her head snaps up as she realizes what her conversation with Keitaro meant.  
  
"He, he remembered! He remembered our date and what we said that night! He mentioned our trip to Kyoto and Okinawa! He remembered!"  
  
Naru hugs Hikari.  
  
"He remembered!"  
  
She kisses Keitaro on the cheek and then jumps up and runs for the door.  
  
"I've got to tell everyone!"  
  
The door slides open. The girls are there, jumping and clapping. Su holds up a sign that says:  
  
[We hope you get your memories back!]  
  
Motoko looks at her.  
  
"That is the wrong sign."  
  
She holds another one in front of it.  
  
[Congratulations, Keitaro! Welcome back!]  
  
Monday Morning  
  
A few days later Keitaro, having regained most of his memories, is strong enough to resume his duties. The girls help him with the harder tasks such as cleaning the hot springs. They plan a special dinner for that evening. Naru volunteers to do the shopping.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Shinobu."  
  
"Don't forget the eggs, and we will need more rice."  
  
"Okay, see you later!"  
  
On the way to the market, Naru makes a side trip to an apartment building. She goes to the second floor and, taking out a key, opens a door. Inside, there is a heavy chain bolted to the floor. It is long enough to reach the kitchen and bathroom.  
  
"Otohime-san, it's Narusegawa."  
  
Otohime Mutsumi walks out of the bathroom, still brushing her teeth. The other end of the chain is locked around her ankle.  
  
"Oh my, Narusegawa-san! Good morning."  
  
Naru tosses her a key.  
  
"Thanks for helping me test that chain. I guess it'll be strong enough to secure some of the storage rooms at Hinata-sou."  
  
"You're welcome, Narusegawa-san. But why did I have to test it since last Wednesday?"  
  
Naru turns to leave.  
  
"Oh, no real reason. By the way, we're having a special dinner tonight and you're invited."  
  
"Oh my! I would love to be there! Thank you Narusegawa-san!"  
  
"Goodbye, and see you tonight!"  
  
Naru walks to the market, smiling up at the blue sky.  
  
"(I'm sorry, Otohime-san. But I just wanted to have Keitaro to myself for a few days.)"  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
There will be one or two more chapters. Then I'll work on the sequel where Keitaro takes Naru to meet his parents. Should have the first chapter of the sequel up by the end of April. 


	6. Relapse

Love Hina – Memories  
  
Based on an idea by Victor Knight  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Returning from the market, Naru brings the groceries into the kitchen. Hikari, still at Hinata-sou on vacation, is helping Shinobu clean the dishes.  
  
After discovering that she was just as capable of attacking Keitaro as the rest of the Hinata-sou girls, Hikari moved out of his room and in with Shinobu.  
  
"Welcome home, Naru-san. Do you need any help with those bags?"  
  
Naru hands one of the grocery sacks to her.  
  
"Thank you. Can you put these in the cabinet?"  
  
She looks at the doctor as she places the dry goods on the shelves. It suddenly strikes her what is different.  
  
"Hikari-san, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you wear anything other than your clinic coat."  
  
Hikari steps away from the counter and lifts her arms. She is wearing a striped shirt and slacks.  
  
"I decided that I should actually try to relax, since I am on vacation. It feels a little strange, because my lab coat has become like a second skin to me. And, to tell the truth, I do not have a large wardrobe. I rarely have the opportunity to go out just for myself."  
  
"Why don't you come up when you're through here? Haruka-san uses my extra closet to store clothes. Everyone here is always browsing through them."  
  
"I do not want to be any trouble to you."  
  
"That's okay. It'll be fun! There are a lot of nice things in there."  
  
Hikari, a little self-conscious, bows to her.  
  
"Thank you, Naru-san. It has been a long time since I played dress-up."  
  
Shinobu places the last plate to dry and claps her hands.  
  
"I love to look at all of the pretty clothes in there! Even if none of them fit me yet."  
  
Keitaro sticks his head in the door.  
  
"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room. I finished cleaning the hot spring and could use a short break."  
  
Naru turns to him.  
  
"You should really take it easy. You need to let your shoulder recover."  
  
"I'm okay, just a little tired."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Thanks, but I have a thermos with some tea in my room."  
  
He leaves and goes to take a nap. Hikari shakes her head.  
  
"It is amazing how fast he has recovered. Anyone else would still be too weak to get out of bed."  
  
A few minutes later, the girls go up to Naru's room. Kitsune and Motoko, who were in the common room, follow them up when they here that they will be looking in the clothes closet.  
  
Naru opens the closet and pulls out a few dresses, handing them to Hikari.  
  
"Why don't you start with these? You can change behind that partition."  
  
Hikari hangs two of the dresses on the partition and takes the third one behind it. A minute later, she steps out wearing a flowing lavender colored dress.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Motoko blushes and shakes her head.  
  
"I can tell you from experience that dress makes a tall woman look freakish and will attract strange men."  
  
Naru laughs.  
  
"But it really looked sweet on Keitaro!"  
  
Hikari's eyes go wide.  
  
"You must tell me that story sometime!"  
  
Kitsune pours herself a glass of sake.  
  
"Maybe we should've invited Keitaro-san to watch so we could have a man's opinion."  
  
Hikari changes into another that is a pink Chinese style dress. Shinobu claps her hands.  
  
"Oh that's so pretty! I was hoping someone would try it!"  
  
Naru tilts her head and looks at Shinobu  
  
"That's a new one. When did it get in here?"  
  
"Haruka-san brought it yesterday. She put a box of other stuff in the back too."  
  
Motoko smiles.  
  
"Haruka-san never fails to amaze me."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
Everyone turns to the door. Haruka, cigarette holder in her mouth, enters.  
  
"How do I amaze you?"  
  
"Where did you get all of these clothes?"  
  
She sits with the other girls.  
  
"Well, I did some traveling a few years ago and picked them up here and there."  
  
Naru turns to her.  
  
"Why don't you wear them anymore?"  
  
"I don't have much of a reason to."  
  
Naru can tell from the tone of Haruka's voice that she will not explain any further. Shinobu goes to the closet and pulls the box out.  
  
"Wow! Look at all of this!"  
  
They gather around the box and start pulling out stockings, garters and other lingerie. Kitsune holds up a yellow brassiere.  
  
"This is sweet! I'll take this one. Where's the matching garter and panties?"  
  
In a few minutes, they have the contents sorted over the floor. Naru places the white colored ones next to her.  
  
"I want this set. It is so cute!"  
  
Motoko shyly takes a blue set.  
  
"This color is pleasing to me."  
  
Hikari takes the black set.  
  
"I wanted the white ones, but these will do!"  
  
Naru grabs a pink set and pushes it into Shinobu's hands.  
  
"Take these, Shinobu-chan!"  
  
"But, I'm not, not grown up enough yet!"  
  
Su jumps around her while waving a green set of lingerie.  
  
"Whats'a matter Shinobu? Go for it!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune takes her clothes off and puts the yellow set on. She leans against the partition.  
  
"Do you think that Keitaro-san would like to see this? Woohoo!"  
  
Naru moves the table and boxes from the middle of the room, making a walking path for Kitsune.  
  
"Let's have a show! This is so fun!"  
  
Kitsune grabs an umbrella and walks between the other girls. She opens it and spins it over her shoulder as she turns around. The girls clap and whistle as she walks back to the end of the room. She hangs the umbrella on the partition and sits down.  
  
"Who's next? C'mon, let's keep the show moving!"  
  
Hikari goes behind the partition and changes. She walks between the girls, shaking her hips as she moves across the room. Naru claps her hands and laughs.  
  
"Fantastic! Motoko, you're next, go for it!"  
  
Motoko blushes as she holds her lingerie. She moves behind the partition. After changing, she walks around it.  
  
"I feel almost naked. It is slightly embarrassing."  
  
Haruka smiles at her.  
  
"Don't worry, Keitaro is asleep. No one but us can see you."  
  
"Very well."  
  
She picks up her sword, and swings it around as she walks between the lines of girls. When she turns around, Su leaps from behind the partition. She is wearing her lingerie over her school uniform. All the girls start laughing at her. Su grabs Shinobu and drags her behind the partition.  
  
"Su, no, don't! I don't want to! These aren't my size!"  
  
"Don't worry, I got some string that we can adjust 'em with!"  
  
After a few minutes, and sounds of a fierce struggle behind the partition, Su pushes Shinobu out for the rest of them to see.  
  
Naru giggles at her.  
  
"You look so precious! One look at you like that and Keitaro may fall in love with you!"  
  
Shinobu blushes.  
  
"Sempai, to see me like this might . . . . . Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Shinobu freezes and then points behind the rest of the girls.  
  
Keitaro, the noise of the girls moving around having woken him, and hearing them say his name, crawls up through the hole and moves the cover aside. He pulls one leg up and looks around.  
  
"Is something wrong? It sounds like you were moving things . . . . . Aaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
The girls stand up. They look at Keitaro for a few seconds, shocked. Blood spurts from both nostrils as his glasses fog over. The girls scream and try to find something to cover themselves as Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen, it's fate."  
  
Naru wraps a blanket around herself and stomps towards Keitaro.  
  
"You lousy pervert! Why are you peeking at us?"  
  
She grabs his left arm and pulls him up through the hole. As she yanks his damaged shoulder, he cries out in pain. Realizing that she is hurting him, Naru lets him go.  
  
"Oh Keitaro! I'm sorry!"  
  
Unsupported, Keitaro starts falling back through the hole. His chin hits the edge and he tumbles backwards towards the kotatsu table, hitting it with the back of his head. He rolls to the side.  
  
Naru peeks through the hole.  
  
"Keitaro, are you okay?"  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
She drops through the hole and lands next to him. She quickly checks his stitches, but sees no sign of re-injury. The others rush to his room, some dropping through the hole and the rest running down the stairs. Naru is gently hugging Keitaro to her chest and rocking him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Keitaro. Please forgive me. Wake up, please wake up."  
  
He opens his eyes and looks up at her. He groans once and then speaks to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It will be alright. Just rest, you took a nasty fall. It was my fault."  
  
He tries to lift his left arm, but it only moves a few inches before he closes his eyes and winces in pain. Naru gently places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't move, your shoulder is hurt again. Hikari-san!"  
  
Hikari, having grabbed her bag before dropping through the hole, kneels next to him. She quickly takes out a small package. Moving his bandages carefully aside, she applies the cream to his shoulder. Keitaro relaxes at the cool touch of the medicine.  
  
Shinobu brings a towel from the desk, dipping it into the bowl of water first. She places it on his forehead.  
  
"Sempai, are you alright?"  
  
He opens his eyes and looks at her.  
  
"I think so, thank you, ah, um . . . . . do I know you?"  
  
Shinobu brings her hands to her mouth and begins to whimper. Kitsune gently pokes his leg.  
  
"Don't do that! You're scaring us again."  
  
He looks at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Who are you?"  
  
Haruka takes his hand and looks at Hikari.  
  
"You don't think that he's lost his memory again, do you?"  
  
"He may be confused from the fall, speak to him Haruka-san."  
  
"Keitaro, do you recognize me? Do you know where you are?"  
  
He looks up at her.  
  
"Who is Keitaro? And what is this place?"  
  
Thirty minutes later, Hikari walks into the kitchen to talk to everyone.  
  
"I have given him something to keep him calm, he is resting now."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"He's lost all of his memories. Oh why did this have to happen again?"  
  
Hikari looks at her.  
  
"I have heard of this before. When a person is still recovering from a head injury, another impact could cause a relapse. It is like turning a light on and off. He is very vulnerable to any forceful blows right now."  
  
Motoko looks at the sword in front of her.  
  
"What are we to do for him? Will another blow bring his memories back to him?"  
  
"It is possible, since that is what restored them originally. But I do not wish him to receive more injuries, even if it is for his benefit."  
  
Su leans on the back of Motoko's chair.  
  
"But Keitaro is tough. He can take it."  
  
Naru pulls a vase towards her and touches the flowers.  
  
"Then, we need to, to hit him again."  
  
Hikari sighs.  
  
"Could you do that? Could you really attack him without being angry at him?"  
  
Naru, a tear falling down her cheek, shakes her head.  
  
"No, I can't. I've hurt him so much that I couldn't bear the thought of knowingly planning to strike him. He is too dear to me."  
  
Hikari sips some tea.  
  
"Then that is our problem. We cannot harm him unless he provokes us. However, there is almost no chance of that. He does not remember anything, which means that his personality is lost as well. We cannot rely on him to provide us with an opportunity."  
  
Shinobu buries her face in her hands.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune grabs a plate off the table.  
  
"Come on! All we have to do is whack him good once!"  
  
All the girls look at her. She puts the plate down.  
  
"I can't do it either."  
  
Haruka takes her cigarette holder out of her mouth.  
  
"What about an accident? Maybe we could trip him on the stairs or something?"  
  
She looks around.  
  
"Or maybe not."  
  
Naru points at Su.  
  
"Why don't you use a Mecha-Tama on him?"  
  
Su shakes her head.  
  
"That'd be like Motoko using her sword. I won't do it."  
  
They all turn to the last person in the room.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Tama-chan waves a flipper at them and shakes her head. Naru starts to cry.  
  
"What are we going to do? Not even Tama-chan has the heart to hurt him!"  
  
Hikari sighs.  
  
"Something must be done. One of us will have to strike him."  
  
They all sit quietly. No one is willing to volunteer to perform the deed. Shinobu gets up to prepare lunch.  
  
Monday Noon  
  
Shinobu places the last tray on the table.  
  
"Naru-sempai, would you bring Sempai his lunch? He must be hungry."  
  
"I, I can't face him yet. Could someone else bring his lunch to him?"  
  
Motoko places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I shall bring his meal to him, if you wish."  
  
"Thank you, Motoko-chan. I really appreciate that."  
  
She puts the food and a pitcher of tea on a tray and heads upstairs. At the door she pauses.  
  
"(This is intolerable. Something must be done. As appalling as it is to me to strike an innocent person, I will take this task upon myself to spare the others from the pain.)"  
  
Motoko knocks on his door and hears a reply.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Keitaro is sitting at his desk. A few sketch books and his diary are open in front of him. Motoko sets the tray on the table.  
  
"I have brought your lunch. If there is anything else you require, please ask any of us."  
  
"Thank you. Could you tell me where the bath is? I'd like to clean up before I eat. If that's all right."  
  
She points to the right.  
  
"Your bath is located past the end of the hall. Turn left and go to the top of the stairs. There is a closet next to the door with extra towels."  
  
He grabs his robe and goes to the door.  
  
"This way?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Thank you. I'll bring the tray to the kitchen when I finish eating. Uh, where is the kitchen?"  
  
"It is back this way, downstairs and through the common room. It is the door on the right."  
  
"Thanks again, uh . . . . ."  
  
"Motoko, Aoyama Motoko."  
  
"Thanks, Aoyama-san."  
  
Keitaro walks down the hallway. Motoko turns to leave and then looks back at him. She quietly follows him upstairs, keeping just out of his sight. He grabs a towel and goes through the door to his bath. Motoko quickly goes to her room and grabs her kendo stick. She returns and stands next to the door and whispers to herself.  
  
"It must be done. We need to have Urashima back with us. It must be done. It must be done."  
  
She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, gathering the courage to attack him. Sliding the door open slightly, she sees him soaking in his barrel, and he is facing away from her. She slips quietly through the door, her movements absolutely smooth and silent.  
  
Raising the weapon above her head, Motoko hesitates. She whispers softly.  
  
"Please forgive me, Urashima."  
  
Hearing a slight noise, Keitaro turns around just as she brings the stick sweeping towards his head. His eyes widen as he sees the attack coming.   
  
"What are you . . . . ."  
  
His motion startles Motoko and she misjudges the force of her swing. The kendo stick splinters as it crashes against his head. His eyes spin and he fall forward against the edge of the barrel. His arms flop over the sides and he hangs there unconscious.  
  
Motoko stares at the shattered weapon in her hands.  
  
"Oh no, I did not mean to strike so harshly! What have I done?"  
  
Frightened, she grabs the pieces of the stick and runs for the door. Once in her room, she slips down into a corner and pulls her knees to her chest, tear falling down her cheeks.  
  
Keitaro slides down into the barrel. He thrashes back to the surface and spits a stream of water from his mouth. Rubbing his head, he looks around.  
  
"(I must've slipped and hit my head. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is climbing through the hole to Narusegawa's room. I guess I'll change and finish cleaning outside. A manager's work is never done.)"  
  
He soaks in the bath for a few more minutes.  
  
Downstairs, Kitsune looks in his room. She notices that his robe is missing. She waits next to the door.  
  
"(He must be taking a bath. I guess that we have to hit him. I'll do it, since no one else can. God, I'm gonna hate myself for this.)"  
  
As Keitaro slides the door closed and walks to his closet, he feels someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he sees Kitsune standing there. He stares at her.  
  
"What can I do for you, Kitsune-san? Are the pipes in the hot spring clogged again?"  
  
"I want you to look at something for me."  
  
Kitsune pulls her shirt up. His eyes lock onto the sight of her yellow bra. He freezes and blood spurts from his nose. She picks up the sake bottle at her side and prepares to swing.  
  
"Stunned like a deer in headlights! I'm sorry, Keitaro-san, but this is for your own good!"  
  
Swinging the bottle, she strikes him against the head and sends him spinning to the floor. He tumbles against the wall as his glasses slide under the kotatsu table.  
  
"Oh shoot, I think I hit him too hard. Wait a minute did he just recognize me? I'd better get out of here!"  
  
She closes the door and runs to her room, hiding the cracked sake bottle in the back of her closet.  
  
Back in his room, Keitaro rolls over on his back and rubs his head. He sits up and looks around.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I?"  
  
He stands up and sees some clothes on the back of a chair. Not wanting to walk around in his robe, he changes.  
  
"I hope whoever owns these won't mind."  
  
He walks to the door and puts his ear against it.  
  
In her room, Su is monitoring his movements with her modified Tama-Radar. Next to her is a display screen showing the hallway outside of Keitaro's room, relayed via her Mecha-Tama, which is hovering just outside his door.  
  
"C'mon, just a little bit further, I can't stand the suspense! I'm really sorry Keitaro, but no one else has the guts to help you."  
  
Keitaro slides the door open and sticks his head out.  
  
Su presses a button on her remote control and Mecha-Tama swings its turbo-hammer.  
  
"For what we're about to receive, let's be truly thankful, or something like that!"  
  
It smashes on Keitaro's head and flattens him to the floor. She pulls a control on the remote and surveys her attack.  
  
"Oops! I forgot that I left it set on high!  
  
She turns off the display and recalls Mecha-Tama. Scrambling up her tree, she pretends to take a nap.  
  
Tama-chan glides into Keitaro's window and sees him lying in the doorway. Thinking that that is a silly place to sleep, she grabs the leg of his pants and drags him back onto his futon. After pulling his blanket up, she flies off on her search for Motoko.   
  
Hikari, Haruka and Naru are sitting in the common room drinking tea. Naru looks at Haruka.  
  
"I wish that we could help him, but I'm afraid none of us has the courage to do what we have to."  
  
"Maybe we should just wait and see it he gets better. There is a chance that he will recover on his own, right Hikari-san?"  
  
"Yes, but it is not very likely. Naru-san, is there no chance that you could strike him?"  
  
"I, I don't think that I could, even to bring him back."  
  
She covers her face and begins to cry. Hikari lowers her cup and thinks to herself.  
  
"(This cannot be allowed to continue. It is causing all of the girls great pain, especially Naru-san.)"  
  
Making her decision, Hikari stands and walks to the stairs. Haruka looks up at her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I, I think that I will check on Keitaro."  
  
Getting her bag from Naru's room, Hikari goes to check Keitaro. She knocks on his door, but receives no answer. Slowly, she slides it open.  
  
"Keitaro, are you awake?"  
  
She kneels next to him, touches his forehead, and then checks his stitches.  
  
"(Your temperature seems fine and the stitches are holding.)"  
  
Hikari lifts her bag, testing the weight. She takes four books off his shelf and places them inside.  
  
"(This should be adequate.)"  
  
"Please forgive what I am about to do, Keitaro."  
  
As she raises the bag over her head, Keitaro stirs and opens his eyes, his sixth sense warning him of another attack. He spots her as she starts her swing. Recognizing her, he yells.  
  
"Hikari-san! What are you . . . . ."  
  
He rolls to his left, but the bag still connects. His eyes spin and he falls back onto his pillow.  
  
". . . . . doing?"  
  
Hikari looks at him.  
  
"My god, I have intentionally injured a person."  
  
She wrings her hands and looks around.  
  
"I cannot let anyone know what I have done!"  
  
Pulling the books out of the bag, she hurriedly places them back on the shelf and heads out the door.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Keitaro wakes up. He looks around, not recognizing where he is. He leaves the room and wanders around inside Hinata-sou. He eventually makes his way to the common room. Seeing the couch and feeling a little lightheaded, he lies down.  
  
"I wonder what this place is, and why no one is here. Am I all alone?"  
  
Shinobu leaves the laundry room and walks through the common room. She sees Keitaro on the couch with his eyes closed.  
  
"Poor Sempai!"  
  
She goes to the kitchen to put the now dry dishes away. She stops and looks at the cooking pan as she picks it up.  
  
"No, I can't, he would never forgive me if I hit him."  
  
She continues looking at the pan. In her mind, she argues with herself.  
  
"[Just do it. No one else has to know.]"  
  
"{But I can't hurt Sempai!}"  
  
"[He is not Sempai without his memories.]"  
  
"{I don't want to hurt him!}"  
  
"[I don't want him to never be Sempai again!]"  
  
"{I can't!}"  
  
"[I must! I must!]"  
  
"{I must!}"  
  
Shinobu slowly walks back to the couch. She stands at the end and watches Keitaro sleeping, the slow rise and fall of his chest making her heart ache for the misery he's been through. She lifts the pan with both hands and hold it above her head.  
  
"{I can't do it!}"  
  
"[I have to do it!]"  
  
"{I can't!}"  
  
"[I will close my eyes and swing, now!]"  
  
Closing her eyes, Shinobu swings. The pan bounces harmlessly against the arm of the couch. She opens one eye.  
  
"How could I miss?"  
  
She raises it again.  
  
"Aaauuuuu, I'm sorry Sempai!"  
  
She swings. She connects. Keitaro rolls off the couch and grabs his head.  
  
"Ouch! Oh, my aching head!"  
  
Shinobu hides behind the couch, trying to cover the pan with her hands.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
She looks up and sees him looking over the couch at her. She grabs the pan and runs to the kitchen. Keitaro stares at her.  
  
"Why was Shinobu-chan in here with that pan? Oh well, I'd better get back to cleaning the hot springs."  
  
As he walks to the back door, Haruka enters the room.  
  
"Oh, there you are. There's a favor I'd like you to do."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Could you call me Aunt Haruka, please?"  
  
Keitaro smiles, thinking that she is finally starting to ease up on him.  
  
"Uh, sure, Aunt Haruka."  
  
She pulls out a large paper fan and clobbers him with it. He spins around and crashes into a wooden beam.  
  
"Thanks. And by the way, that's Haruka-san."  
  
Haruka picks him up and carries him to his room. She lays him on his futon and pulls the blanket up. As she leaves, she looks back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
Monday Afternoon  
  
Keitaro wakes up again and looks around.  
  
"Who am I? Where am I?"  
  
In her room, Naru is sitting and looking at her Liddo-kun. She is so depressed that she talks to it.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that."  
  
Liddo-kun doesn't move.  
  
"I can't hit him again. I won't!"  
  
Liddo-kun still sits above the hole and stares at her.  
  
"Stop smiling at me! I'm not in the mood to be happy!"  
  
Liddo-kun still smiles.  
  
"I don't care if you've been with me for fifteen years, if you don't stop nagging me I'm going to kick your head off!"  
  
In her mind, Liddo-kun speaks.  
  
"[You have to help him. That's what love is all about.]"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"[He'll never remember if you don't hit him.]"  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
"[Do you really love him?]"  
  
Naru blushes.  
  
"I, uh, I love Keitaro."  
  
"[Then whack him good. It's for love.]"  
  
"I told you to stop saying that!"  
  
"[Hit him. Whack him. Stomp him. Pound him. Kick him.]"  
  
Naru grabs her head.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"[Hit him hit him hit him hit him hit him hit him hit him hit him!]"  
  
"That's enough from you!"  
  
Naru stands up and runs at Liddo-kun, preparing to kick it out the window.  
  
Keitaro, hearing the noise looks up and sees the hole. Curious as to what is up there, he climbs up and pushes the cover out of the way. He pokes his head through just in time to see Naru's foot swinging towards him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Naru's kick connects against Keitaro, pulling him the rest of the way through the hole and launching him through the window. He bounces off the roof and splashes into the hot spring. Naru stares out the window.  
  
"Oh my god, Keitaro! I'm sorry!"  
  
She rushes downstairs and out the back door. The rest of the girls, hearing the familiar sound of someone crashing into the water, also rush outside. Motoko looks at Naru.  
  
"Naru-sempai, what happened?"  
  
"I, I accidentally kicked him. I meant to kick Liddo-kun, but Keitaro popped through the hole."  
  
They bring him back inside and up to his room. After Hikari makes sure that he is okay, they all go to the common room. Motoko speaks first.  
  
"I, I must make a confession. I struck Urashima with my kendo stick earlier while he was in his bath."  
  
Kitsune looks at her.  
  
"You did? Then I didn't have to attack him with a sake bottle when he came back to his room!"  
  
Su jumps on the coffee table.  
  
"I had Mecha-Tama hammer him when he came back out of his room!"  
  
Hikari shakes her head.  
  
"And I struck him with a bag of books while he was sleeping!"  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"Aaauuuu!"  
  
Naru looks at her.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, not you too?"  
  
"Yes, Naru-sempai. I hit Sempai with my cooking pan while he was napping on the couch!"  
  
Haruka drops her cigarette holder.  
  
"I whacked him into the beam with a paper fan!"  
  
Naru starts to cry.  
  
"And I kicked him!"  
  
Hikari counts on her fingers.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, that makes seven blows that he has received. Each one may have triggered a return of his memories or amnesia again, alternately. If he is fortunate, his memories should now be restored."  
  
Mutsume walks in from the kitchen carrying a plate of slices watermelon. All the girls stare at her.  
  
"Oh my! I was out walking and got a little hungry. So I brought some melon and thought you would like some. How is Urashima-kun?"  
  
Naru explains about his amnesia and how another blow may trigger a recovery. As she speaks, Keitaro walks down the stairs.  
  
"How did I get all wet? Oh, are we having watermelon? Great, I'm hungry!"  
  
Naru runs to him.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, Narusegawa?"  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
She wraps her arms around him. The rest of the girls cheer and jump around them.  
  
Mutsumi doesn't notice as she is thinking to herself.  
  
"(They must be very distraught about Urashima-kun. I must help them, since I know they would never want to harm him.)"  
  
Pulling out a baseball bat, Mutsumi stalks Keitaro.  
  
"Oh my! This is for your own good, Urashima-kun!"  
  
He stares at her and turns to run as she raises the bat.  
  
"What are you doing, Mutsumi-san?"  
  
The girls chase her as she follows Keitaro out the back door.  
  
"NO! DON'T HIT HIM!"  
  
They chase around Hinata-sou for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
The End. 


End file.
